Everytime
by Erumin Smith
Summary: Harapan untuk mengejar pria yang ia cintai, kini tumbuh kembali di dalam hati kecilnya. (HunHan/GS/Dokter!Luhan/Tentara!Sehun) (untuk Dianzu)
1. First

_"ADA YANG PINGSAN! CEPAT BAWA DIA KE UKS!"_

 _"Wajahnya pucat sekali."_

 _"Apa dia belum makan?"_

 _"Mungkin dia sedang sakit."_

 _Tiga orang siswi dengan mengenakan rompi bertuliskan PMR, berlari menerobos kerumunan murid yang sedang panik._

 _"Hitungan ketiga, angkat tandunya." ucap salah seorang siswi berseragam PMR._

 _"SEMUANYA HARAP TENANG."_

.

.

 **Everytime**

 **Main Pair: Oh Sehun x Luhan**

 **(Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing.**

 **Warning! OOC, TYPO, AU, GS.**

 **Selamat Membaca~**

.

.

"Dokter, ada pasien gawat darurat yang mengalami patah tulang dibagian kaki kiri."

Wanita berjas putih dengan cepat berlari kearah ruang UGD dengan membawa _Stethoscope_ ditangannya.

"Dia mengalami pendarahan dan juga patah tulang dibagian kaki kiri."

"Patah tulang yang dialami sangat parah, aku rasa kita butuh _CT Scan_ untuk mengetahui tulang bagian mana saja yang rusak."

"Baik dokter."

 **~OoO~**

Seorang wanita berkacamata bulat sambil membawa _Stethoscope_ dan mengenakan jas putih panjang dengan nametag 'dr. Luhan', berjalan santai melewati beberapa ruangan pasien yang ada di rumah sakit tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju kafe dengan wajah sumringah.

"Aku pesan secangkir coklat panas." ia berjalan kearah meja dekat kaca.

"LUHANNNNNN!!!!! Ku dengar tadi kau menangani pasien kecelakaan yang mengalami patah tulang dibagian kaki kiri. Bagaimana keadaan pasien itu?" ucap seorang wanita berambut cokelat dan mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti Luhan.

"Patah tulang yang ia alami cukup parah, tapi keadaannya semakin membaik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ini sudah biasa terjadi dalam kecelakaan." ucap Luhan kepada wanita dengan nametag 'dr. Byun Baekhyun' tersebut.

"Syukurlah.. Sejak tadi pihak rumah sakit mencoba untuk menghubungi keluarga pasien, tapi belum ada satupun yang datang atas nama keluarganya." jelas Baekhyun.

"Yang terpenting adalah keadaan pasien semakin membaik." ucap Luhan tersenyum.

Dengan ditemani coklat hangat dan matahari cerah, kini mereka berdua bercengkrama ria. Mengingat masa-masa mereka masih SMA.

"Apa kau ingat dengan Kim Mingyu?" ucap Baekhyun membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

"Kim Mingyu yang selalu ditugaskan menjaga uks?"

"Iya. Apa kau tahu? Sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan Jeon Wonwoo."

"Jeon Wonwoo... Wanita dingin itu?" Baekhyun hanya menggangguk bertanda benar. Luhan hanya menganga tidak percaya.

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan pria yang kau sukai saat itu?" Luhan hanya menggerutkan alisnya.

"Pria yang menjadi pemimpin upacara saat istirahat itu... Ssssss—"

"Jangan menyebut namanya." Luhan hanya menunduk.

"Hehehehehe, maafkan aku. Oh iya, aku dengar sekarang dia menjadi tentara." ucap Baekhyun dan langsung meminum coklat hangat yang ada di atas meja tersebut.

"Tentara?" ucap Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Iya... Keren sekali, pasti sekarang dia semakin tampan dan tubuhnya semakin indah untuk dipandang."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih..." Luhan hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang malas. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, sesekali tertawa.

Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt...

" _Yeobsseo._ "

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan penasaran, "Ada apa?"

"Dokter Choi ingin kita semua berkumpul di ruangannya sekarang juga." Luhan meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja.

"Memang... Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti ini penting."

 **~OoO~**

"Apa kalian tahu, kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini?" semuanya saling menatap dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalian tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku, kalian cukup mendengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan." semua terdiam.

"Tiga hari lagi akan ada pemeriksaan untuk para tentara. Pemeriksaan akan dilakukan di rumah sakit ini. Tugas kalian adalah memeriksa dan menyatakan apakah para tentara itu siap untuk pergi berperang atau tidak. Aku belum tahu pasti, apa alasan mereka memilih rumah sakit ini untuk menjadi tempat pemeriksaan dan memilih dokter dari rumah sakit ini untuk menjadi bagian pemeriksa." jelas dokter Choi.

"Aku akan membentuk beberapa tim untuk kalian, dan masing-masing tim mempunyai tugas sesuai ketentuan."

"Persiapkan diri kalian. Nanti malam akan kubagikan surat pembagian tim, tugas untuk masing-masing tim, dan pembagian waktu pemeriksaan."

"Kalian boleh pergi sekarang." pria yang diketahui adalah kepala unit rumah sakit tersebut, berdiri dan mulai menghubungi sekretaris untuk membuat jadwal pemeriksaan dan pembagian tim. Semua dokter pun bubar dan kembali kerja seperti biasa.

 **~OoO~**

"Kita satu tim! Selamat bekerja sama." ucap Baekhyun tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan.

"Ini yang ke seratus kalinya aku berada pada tim yang sama denganmu." Luhan hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan datarnya.

"Anggap saja ini yang pertama kali." Baekhyun hanya tertawa renyah.

"Tapi... Kita mendapatkan sesi terakhir pada jam 4 sore." ucap Baekhyun sambil membaca surat yang dibagikan oleh dokter Choi.

"Itu lebih baik." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

 **~OoO~**

Tiga hari kemudian...

"Persiapkan diri kalian, persiapkan barang-barang yang kalian butuhkan. Periksa apakah semuanya dalam keadaan aman atau tidak."

"Semuanya sudah siap dokter Choi."

"Sesi pertama akan dilaksanakan pada pukul 9 pagi. Bagi tim yang mendapatkan sesi pertama, harap untuk bersiap-siap, tim lainnya juga diharapkan untuk bersiap-siap." ucap dokter Choi tegas.

"Baik."

"Dokter Choi, apa semuanya sudah siap?" seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan mengenakan pakaian tentara menghampiri dokter Choi dan memberikan senyum ramah kepada para dokter yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah kupastikan semuanya aman, dan para dokter juga sudah siap." jawab dokter Choi dengan ramah.

"Tidak... Tentara itu tampan sekali... Park Chanyeol... Park Chanyeol namanya..." ucap Baekhyun sambil merapihkan rambutnya, Luhan hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Sudah siap?" pria bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih, berwajah dingin dengan suara beratnya, masuk kedalam ruangan dengan gagah.

"Tampan se—hey lihat!" ucap Baekhyun menepuk lengan Luhan kencang.

"Ada apa?" jawab Luhan sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Sepertinya... Wajah tentara yang baru datang itu tidak asing." Baekhyun mengambil kacamata milik Luhan dan memakainya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Lihat lihat! Wajahnya tidak asing lagi." wanita dengan rambut cokelat tersebut menyuruh Luhan untuk memakai kacamatanya kembali dan melihat kearah dua tentara yang sedang berbicara dengan dokter Choi.

"Aneh, seperti... Aku pernah melihatnya." ucap Luhan sambil menatap salah seorang tentara yang baru saja datang. Disaat Luhan sedang menatap tentara tersebut, orang yang dilihat justru berbalik menatapnya.

Luhan hanya bisa terkejut tidak percaya, "O... O... O..."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Annyeong! Saya kembali dengan membawa FF HunHan GS. FF ini saya dedikasikan untuk _my sister_ , **_Dianzu_**.

FF ini saya ambil dari kisah nyata. Jadi, jika ada yang mengira ini mirip dengan kisah-kisah atau lainnya, ini murni dari kisah nyata yang dialami seseorang (saya sudah meminta izin kok dari yang bersangkutan).

Untuk cover, saya mengambil dari akun **_@xoxo_gs_edit._**

Saya harap kalian menyukainya.

 _With love, Erumin Smith._


	2. Second

_"Kau mau kan? Hanya untuk besok saja."_

 _"Tidak, aku lelah."_

 _G_ _adis berambut panjang terus menerus mengejar Luhan dan memohon agar Luhan mau menjadi peserta saat penilaian upacara besok._

 _"Hanya sebentar... Kau mau kan?"_

 _"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau."_

 _"Bagaimana kalau... Kubelikan makanan?"_

 _"Kau ingin membelikanku makanan?"_

 _"Setelah upacara besok, aku akan membelikanmu makanan. Tapi kau harus mau menjadi peserta, bagaimana?"_

 _Luhan berfikir sejenak. Dipikirannya kini hanya ada makanan, makanan dan makanan. Ia membenarkan kacamata dan mengangguk menyetujuinya._

 ** _~OoO~_**

 _Dibawah panasnya matahari, sebagian murid tengah melakukan upacara untuk penilaian. Luhan, gadis itu berdiri paling belakang dibarisan peserta._

 _"Pemimpin upacara memasuki lapangan upacara."_

 _TUK... TUK... TUK..._

 _Suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar sangat kencang. Itu adalah suara langkah sang pemimpin upacara._

 _Dengan gagah dan percaya diri, pemimpin upacara itu berdiri ditengah lapangan untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pemimpin upacara._

 _Luhan yang berdiri dibarisan paling belakang, masih dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas tubuh sang pemimpin upacara._

 _"Punggung yang indah." gumam Luhan sambil menatap punggung sang pemimpin upacara._

.

 **Everytime**

 **Main pair: Oh Sehun x Luhan**

 **(Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing.**

 **Warning! OOC, TYPO, AU, GS.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

.

"O... O... O... Ohhhh... Sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia." Luhan menatap pria dengan seragam tentara itu.

"Dimana? Kapan?"

"Disini, sekarang."

 **PLAKK...**

"Bodoh, kukira kau serius." Baekhyun menjitak kepala Luhan kencang.

"Awh... Sakit." Luhan hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

Baekhyun menatap tajam pria berseragam tentara tersebut. Ia tidak menatap Chanyeol, melainkan pria yang ada disebelah Chanyeol.

"Jangan menatapnya terus, selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu." ucap Luhan.

 **~OoO~**

Tepat pukul 9 pagi, pemeriksaan dilakukan. Satu persatu tentara masuk kedalam ruangan dan melakukan pemeriksaan.

Mulai dari pemeriksaan gigi, mata, telinga, tensi darah, kestabilan tubuh, sampai tes kesehatan jantung dan paru-paru.

Pria-pria bertubuh tinggi dan berdada bidang, mengikuti instruksi dari sang kapten.

"SESI KETIGA SELESAI." pukul 4 sore, sesi keempat dimulai.

Kini waktunya tim Luhan yang akan memeriksa. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Oh Sehun." Kwon Soonyoung sebagai pencatat, memanggil tentara terakhir yang akan diperiksa. Tidak lain adalah sang kapten.

Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah Soonyoung hanya membulatkan mata dan melihat pria berbadan kekar itu tidak percaya.

Pria dengan dada bidang itu berjalan memasuki ruang pemeriksaan dengan wajah dingin miliknya. Ia berbaring di bed dengan tenang.

Dua orang datang dengan membawa _sthetoscope_ dan alat tensi.

"Tekanan darah normal 120/75."

Setelah pemeriksaan tensi darah, pria tersebut bangun dari bed dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya.

Kini giliran Luhan yang memeriksa. Ia menjadi tim pemeriksa mata. Luhan berdiri dibelakang pria tersebut, ia melihat jelas punggung pria tersebut.

"Punggung yang indah." gumamnya.

Ia mulai menunjuk satu huruf yang ada di seberang sana, "Bisa kau katakan huruf apa itu?"

"C." suara bass yang keluar dari mulut sang pria mulai menggema di telinga Luhan.

"Kalau yang itu?"

"Z."

"Apa kepalamu terasa pusing saat melihat huruf-huruf kecil yang ada disana?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau bisa menyebutkan huruf apa saja yang terletak dipaling bawah?" pria itu dengan cepat menyebutkan huruf yang berada paling bawah—huruf dengan ukuran paling kecil.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?" Luhan menyiapkan pulpen untuk menulis hasil kesehatan yang baru saja dilakukan.

"Oh Sehun."

 **DEG.**

 **~OoO~**

 _"Ahhh... Aku bosan." gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek mendengus kesal sambil berbaring di lantai rumah temannya._

 _Tiga gadis dengan wajah lesu berbaring di lantai dengan santainya, sesekali mengipas tubuh mereka dengan beberapa buku._

 _"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain tebak perasaan lewat musik?" semua mata tertuju pada gadis berambut panjang terurai yang sedang memainkan ponsel miliknya._

 _"Apa kau gila Kim Minseok? Permainan konyol macam apa itu?"_

 _Gadis dengan nama Kim Minseok tersebut kembali menatap layar ponsel miliknya._

 _"Tebak perasaan lewat musik? Bagaimana cara memainkannya?" ucap Luhan dengan polosnya meminta Minseok untuk mengajarinya cara bermain permainnan konyol itu, Minseok hanya tersenyum gembira._

 _"Sangat mudah, kau hanya perlu mengaktifkan putar musik secara acak pada ponsel mu. Lalu katakan perasaan siapa untuk siapa yang ingin kau ketahui. Terakhir kau hanya perlu menekan tombol next, dan kau artikan judul musik yang tertera pada ponselmu. Itulah perasaan seseorang yang ingin kau ketahui." Luhan membulatkan matanya, ia kurang mengerti dengan yang dibicarakan temannya itu._

 _Minseok mendekati Luhan, "Katakan perasaan siapa yang ingin kau ketahui?"_

 _"Apa kau tahu nama murid yang bertugas sebagai pemimpin upacara?" Minseok menatap langit-langit rumah dan berfikir._

 _"Namanya Oh Sehun." ucap Minseok, Luhan hanya membulatkan mulutnya._

 _'Oh Sehun.' gumam Luhan dalam hati._

 _"Baiklah, aku ingin mengetahui perasaanku terhadap Oh Sehun."_

 _"Tekan tombol next." ucap Minseok._

 _Luhan menekan tombol next pada ponsel Minseok. Ponselpun mengacak musik secara otomatis._

 ** _Dear future husband..._**

 ** _Here's a few things..._**

 ** _You'll need to know if you wanna be..._**

 ** _My one and only all... My life..._**

 _Luhan hanya diam tak berkutik bagaikan mainan robot tanpa baterai, jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Kini hanya ada suara degupan jantung di dalam diri Luhan._

 _"Meghan Trainor - Dear Future Husband, artinya untuk suami dimasa depan." ucap Minseok terkekeh melihat Luhan yang sedang menatap ponsel dengan matanya yang membulat._

 _'Suami?'_

 **~OoO~**

"Ba—baiklah, kau boleh ke pemeriksaan selanjutnya." ucap Luhan gugup.

Sehun, pria bertubuh tinggi itu segera duduk di kursi yang ditempatkan untuk pemeriksaan gigi.

Luhan hanya memandang Sehun dari belakang. Menatap punggung indah pria itu dengan tidak percaya.

Cintanya yang hilang, cintanya yang pergi entah kemana kini telah kembali. Pria yang ia tunggu selama bertahun-tahun, pria yang pergi entah kemana sejak kelulusan SMA, kini ia kembali.

Harapan Luhan yang telah hilang, kini tumbuh kembali. Harapan untuk mengejar pria yang ia cintai, kini tumbuh kembali didalam hati kecilnya.

Sebuah senyuman mulai terlukis di sudut bibir Luhan.

"Kita... Bertemu lagi, Oh Sehun."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Annyeong! Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter kedua dari ff ini.**

 ** _levieren225_**

 ** _Aeri7_**

 ** _hannie080_**

 ** _selynLH7_**

 ** _LSaber_**

 ** _Hunhania7_**

 ** _Seravin509_**

 ** _Apink464_**

 ** _sarah_**

 ** _Phe19920110_**

 ** _Oh8481_**

 **Terima kasih sudah mereview**.

 **Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah membaca, memfollow, dan memfavorite cerita ini. *bow***

 _With love, Erumin Smith._


	3. Third

_Gadis berambut pendek, bertubuh tinggi, dengan wajahnya yang manis, sedang berdiri didepan cermin sambil tersenyum._

 _"Apa kakak tahu, tadi aku bertemu dengan kak Junmyeon." gadis itu melihat kearah belakang tubuhnya, dan mendapati sang kakak sedang duduk dilantai sambil tersenyum._

 _Gadis itu menepuk pundak wanita yang sedang duduk di lantai, "Kak Luhan!"_

 _"E—eh, ada apa?"_

 _"Kau melamun? Sedang memikirkan siapa? Kak Junmyeon?" gadis itu sedikit tertawa dan menggoda sang kakak._

 _"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menyukai Junmyeon!" ucap Luhan._

 _"Dulu?" gadis itu tetap berusaha menggoda sang kakak._

 _"Dulu... Dulu suka, sekarang tidak." Luhan melipat kedua tangannya._

 _"Kakak sudah lelah mengejarnya? Atau... Ada seseorang yang bisa menyingkirkan kak Junmyeon dari hati kakak?" gadis itu bertanya dengan penuh penasaran._

 _"Mungkin... Karena ada yang berhasil menyingkirkan Junmyeon."_

 _Gadis di hadapannya kini membulatkan mata, "Benarkah? Siapa orang yang berhasil menyingkirkan kak Junmyeon dari hati kakak?"_

 _"Pemimpin upacara, Oh Sehun."_

 _Luhan menatap sang adik perempuan dengan bahagia, "Apa kau tahu Jungkook—"_

 _"Tidak." gadis yang diketahu bernama 'Jungkook' itu hanya memasang wajah datar._

 _"Aku belum selesai bicara. Kau tahu? Dia tidak hanya tampan, dia juga manis, dia memiliki punggung yang indah, dan bahu yang lebar, dia juga memiliki dada yang bidang. Rasanya aku ingin selalu berada dipelukannya." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum aneh seperti orang yang tidak waras._

 _"Kau tidak sakit kan?" ucap Jungkook._

 _Luhan tersenyum dan ia mulai masuk kedalam imajinasinya._

.

 **Everytime**

 **Main pair: Oh Sehun x Luhan**

 **(Cast lain akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing.**

 **Warning! OOC, TYPO, AU, GS.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

.

Beberapa pria dengan seragam militer berdiri dengan tegak dan berusaha untuk tenang. Hasil tes kesehatan akan segera keluar, tentara yang dinyatakan kurang sehat akan mendapatkan pertukaran anggota dan tidak diwajibkan mengikuti misi ini.

"Hasil tes kesehatan sudah keluar, nama yang dipanggil silahkan maju dan mengambil hasilnya." ucap Sehun dengan tegas.

"Siap."

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat dengan menggunakan nametag bernama 'dr. Bae Suzy' memegang secarik kertas ditangannya.

"Kang Daniel."

"Siap."

"Kim Jaehwan."

"Siap."

"Kang Dongho."

"Siap."

Dokter Bae adalah perwakilan dari pemeriksa sesi satu. Ia memanggil semua nama tentara yang diperiksa pada sesi pertama.

Pembagian hasil pemeriksaan sesi pertama selesai. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang membawa sebuah map berwarna biru yang di dalamnya ada beberapa kertas dari hasil pemeriksaan. Dokter cantik dengan nama Lee Taeyong tersebut tersenyum dan mulai memanggil nama anggota militer yang menjalani pemeriksaan pada sesi kedua.

"Lee Seokmin."

"Siap."

"Choi Seungcheol."

"Siap."

"Jung Jaehyun."

"Siap."

Dokter Lee memanggil semua anggota militer yang menjalankan pemeriksaan pada sesi kedua.

Pembagian hasil tes kesehatan sesi kedua selesai, kini seorang pria tampan dengan rambut pirang, wajah seperti bule dan _stethoscope_ di lehernya maju dengan membawa map yang sama seperti yang dibawa dokter Lee.

"Lai Guanlin."

"Siap."

"Choi Minho."

"Siap."

"Park Chanyeol."

"Siap."

Dokter dengan nametag bernama 'dr. Kim Samuel' itu memanggil satu persatu nama para tentara yang menjalankan pemeriksaan pada sesi ketiga.

Pembagian hasil tes sesi ketiga selesai. Pembacaan hasil tes pada sesi keempat akan segera dibagikan. Wanita dengan rambut pendek, kacamata bulat maju kedepan dengan tersenyum ramah sambil membawa secarik kertas di genggamannya.

'dr. Luhan' nama itulah yang tertera pada jas putih yang dikenakan wanita berwajah manis itu.

Ia memanggil satu persatu anggota militer yang menjalankan tes kesehatan pada sesi ke empat.

Luhan memanggil nama-nama anggota militer itu dengan senyuman hangat. Wajahnya selalu menunjukkan kebahagiaan pada setiap anggota militer yang maju untuk mengambil hasil tes.

Ia melihat nama tentara terakhir yang tertera pada kertas yang ada digenggamannya tersebut. Kertas itu menunjukkan nama yang tidak asing lagi untuknya, nama yang selalu membuat ia salah tingkah.

"Oh Sehun."

Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan mengenakan seragam militer berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan berdiri. 'Oh Sehun' nama yang tertera pada seragam militer pria itu.

Dengan gagah ia berjalan kearah Luhan dan sedikit berbisik ditelinganya, "Siap."

Luhan hanya diam tidak merespon apa yang dilakukan Sehun barusan. Pria itu mengambil hasil tes yang diletakkan di meja sebelah Luhan berdiri, dan kembali duduk seperti semula.

Dunia serasa berhenti dalam sekejap.

 **~OoO~**

 _"Jungkook!!!"_

 _"Kakak kenapa?"_

 _"Seharusnya tadi kau berangkat sekolah bersamaku."_

 _Gadis yang sedang memainkan ponsel miliknya itu hanya memasang wajah bingung pada sang kakak, "Memang kenapa?"_

 _"Saat berangkat sekolah aku bertemu dengan Sehun." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum senang._

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Aku ingin kau melihat calon kakak iparmu." Jungkook hanya menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan aneh._

 _Kakak ipar?_

 _"Setiap berangkat sekolah bersama kakak, aku hampir saja telat." ucap Jungkook menolak ajakan sang kakak untuk pergi sekolah bersama._

 _"Kau yakin? Tadi aku juga bertemu dengan tetangga." ucap Luhan menatap sang adik dengan wajah menyeringai._

 _Jungkook memberhentikan aktifitasnya bermain ponsel dan berbalik menatap Luhan dengan wajah bimbang._

 _"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat bersamamu besok." jawab Jungkook tersenyum dan melanjutkan aktifitas seperti sebelumnya, bermain ponsel._

 _Luhan menatap langit-langit rumah. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini._

 _Ia tersenyum dan bergumam, "Sehun."_

 **~OoO~**

"Terima kasih kepada rumah sakit ini serta para dokter dan perawat yang telah membantu kami dalam tes kesehatan ini. Saya selaku perwakilan dari tim militer mengucapkan terima kasih atas kerjasamanya."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan. Beberapa anggota militer tidak bisa mengikuti misi ini karena sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat.

"Dokter Choi terima kasih atas kerjasamanya."

"Terima kasih juga karena telah menggunakan jasa para dokter yang ada di rumah sakit ini."

Kedua pria dengan seragam berbeda itu berjabat tangan dan saling bertukar senyum.

Pria dengan seragam militer itu berjabat tangan dengan para dokter yang sudah menjadi tim pemeriksa. Wajah Luhan berubah menjadi merah bagaikan kepiting rebus saat melihat pria dengan nama 'Oh Sehun' itu berjabat tangan dengan para dokter. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Sehun, kini sudah tepat berada dihadapannya. Luhan dapat melihat wajah dingin dan pesona kharisma milik pria itu.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk berjabat tangan.

Luhan mendongkakkan kepalanya keatas dan menatap wajah tampan milik Sehun. Ditemani oleh cahaya-cahaya yang berasal dari lampu ruangan, Sehun terlihat lebih tampan dengan wajah dinginnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam, "Terima kasih."

'Karena sudah kembali.' lanjut luhan dalam hati.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Annyeong! Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter ketiga.

 ** _levieren225_**

 ** _seluhundeer_**

 ** _selynLH7_**

 ** _Phe19920110_**

 ** _Hunhania7_**

 ** _Aeri7_**

 ** _Hannie222_**

Terima kasih sudah mereview.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfavorite cerita ini. *bow*

Maaf kalau chapter ini dan chapter yang sebelumnya kurang panjang. Jujur saja, saya menulis ini tidak sampai 1k hehe.

Tapi saya berusaha untuk chapter selanjutnya, bisa lebih panjang lagi.

 _With love, Erumin Smith_


	4. Fourth

_"Dimana loker penyimpanan rapot kelas kita?"_

 _"Dasar pelupa!"_

 _Tiga gadis berjalan kearah tempat penyimpanan rapot milik para murid. Mereka berjalan sambil membawa rapot milik mereka untuk di kumpulkan._

 _"XII IPA 1?" ucap Luhan melihat tumpukan rapot yang ada didalam loker milik kelas sebelah._

 _"Sudah banyak yang mengumpulkan buku rapot dikelas sebelah." ucap gadis dengan nametag 'Byun Baekhyun'._

 _"Tidak seperti kelas kita." ujar Minseok menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun._

 _"Mungkin... Sehun juga sudah mengumpulkan buku rapot." Minseok dan Baekhyun hanya menatap Luhan._

 _Dengan wajah menyeringai Luhan menatap sekeliling. Kanan kiri, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka bertiga. Dengan cepat ia mengambil beberapa buku rapot yang tersimpan rapih di dalam loker milik 'XII IPA 1'._

 _Tidak lama, Minseok membantu Luhan mencari buku rapot milik pujaan hati temannya itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun melihat keadaan sekitar untuk_ _berjaga-jaga_

 _Selama beberapa menit, tiga gadis itu sibuk dengan hal yang mereka lakukan._

 _"Aku dapat." ucap Luhan sambil memegang sebuah buku rapot berwarna hitam._

 _Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, ia memotret biodata sang pujaan hati yang tertera pada buku rapot._

 _"Ayo cepat bereskan, bahaya kalau ada seseorang yang melihat." ucap Baekhyun tetap menatap keadaan sekitar untuk berjaga._

 _Luhan dan Minseok mengangguk dan membereskan semua buku rapot itu seperti semula._

.

 **Everytime**

 **Main pair: Oh Sehun x Luhan**

 **(Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing.**

 **Warning! OOC, TYPO, AU, GS.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

.

.

Seorang pria berseragam militer dan seorang wanita yang mengenakan jas putih dengan mengalungkan sebuah _stethoscope_ dilehernya, mereka berjabat tangan.

Dua orang dengan seragam yang berbeda itu berjabat tangan dan saling tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." gadis dengan seragam dokter itu tersenyum.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih kepadamu, dokter Luhan." ucap pria dengan wajah dingin dan senyum manis miliknya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum sekaligus gugup, pria itu tersenyum manis dihadapannya. Pria itu menunjukkan senyum manis miliknya dihadapan Luhan.

Luhan melepas jabatan tangan mereka. Ia tidak sanggup untuk terus berjabat tangan dengan pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Tangan milik pria itu terus saja membuat jantung Luhan berdegup kencang, suara _bass_ miliknya terus saja teringat dipikiran Luhan.

Sehun, pria itu berjalan keluar ruangan dengan beberapa militer di belakangnya. Di belakang, Luhan hanya menatap punggung Sehun.

Luhan tidak tahu pasti kenapa ia bisa menyukai punggung pria itu. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa di dalam hatinya masih tertera nama Sehun.

Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Sehun. Setelah kelulusan SMA, ia kehilangan kabar pria itu.

Kini, ia kembali.

 **~OoO~**

Baekhyun, wanita itu memijat lehernya dengan kedua tangan. Ia masuk kedalam ruang istirahat dokter, "Akhirnya! Aku bisa berbaring diatas kasur ini."

Luhan yang sedari tadi berjalan dibelakang temannya itu hanya memasang wajah lesu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalau Oh Sehun ada disini." ucap Baekhyun, Luhan hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalau Sehun mempunyai teman setampan Chanyeol." seru Baekhyun.

"Dia... Kembali."

Luhan diam dan mengingat wajah tampan Sehun.

"Kudengar... Dia sudah memiliki kekasih."

 **~OoO~**

 _"JUNGKOOK~"_

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _"Kyungsoo bilang, Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Kyungsoo bilang, Sehun memiliki kekasih."_

 _Dua gadis manis itu duduk di depan rumah mereka. Sang kakak bercerita, sedangkan adiknya hanya mendengarkan._

 _"Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa kekasihnya Sehun."_

 _"Bukankah kak Kyungsoo itu teman dekatnya kak Sehun? Kenapa ia tidak tahu?"_

 _"Kyungsoo bilang Sehun tidak pernah memberitahu siapa kekasihnya."_

 _Jungkook hanya bergumam tidak percaya. Seorang pria mengaku sudah memilik kekasih pada teman dekatnya, tapi tidak memberitahu siapa kekasihnya._

 _Menurut Jungkook, itu aneh. Pria itu sendiri yang mengaku sudah memiliki kekasih pada sahabatnya, tapi ia tidak memberitahu siapa kekasihnya itu dan bagaimana ciri-cirinya. Tidak seperti orang pada umumnya._

 _"Kyungsoo bilang, Sehun selalu bergumam kalau kekasihnya itu cantik. Tapi, sahabatnya sendiri tidak tahu siapa gadis yang ia cintai itu." Luhan bercerita dengan wajah penasaran._

 _"Mungkin saja, ia malu untuk menyebut nama gadis itu." ucap Jungkook._

 _Jungkook menepuk pundak sang kakak, "Kita berada diposisi yang sama. Menyukai seseorang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain."_

 _Luhan hanya menatap sedih wajah adiknya._

 **~OoO~**

Luhan diam seribu bahasa saat mendengar perkataan kawannya.

"Kalau saja aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu." ujar Baekhyun.

"Ma—maksudmu?" ucap Luhan.

"Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih! Kalau saja aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu. Mungkin aku yang akan menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih.

Senyuman mulai terlukis kembali disudut bibir mungil Luhan. Yang Baekhyun maksud itu adalah Chanyeol, bukan Sehun.

Itu artinya, Ia masih memiliki harapan untuk mengejar cintanya kembali.

"Tenanglah, semoga Chanyeol cepat cepat putus dengan kekasihnya itu." ucap Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Kau jahat sekali, kalau mereka beneran putus bagaimana?" Baekhyun bangun dan duduk di kursi kecil yang berada disebelah meja.

"Semoga Chanyeol masih sendiri." ucap Luhan menggoda Baekhyun yang wajahnya kini sudah memerah.

Dua wanita itu bercanda gurau, menikmati malam hari dengan berharap pria yang mereka cintai bisa melihat kearah mereka.

 **~OoO~**

"Kak Luhan!" Seorang gadis dengan wajah manis mengetuk pintu apartement Luhan sambil menyeret sebuah koper besar disebelah kanan.

Pintu terbuka, dan terlihat wajah cantik Luhan.

"JUNGKOOK!"

Luhan tersenyum dan membantu Jungkook membawa koper kedalam.

"Kau tidak pergi ketempat pelatihan?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi kakak, karena besok aku akan pergi ketempat pelatihan."

Luhan tersenyum senang melihat sang adik mengunjunginya. Ia juga ingin bercerita banyak pada sang adik.

"Jungkook, kemarin aku bertemu Sehun." Jungkook tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Di rumah sakit, dia kemarin menjalani tes pemeriksaan kesehatan. Dia seorang militer."

Jungkook tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Pada akhirnya, kakak kesayangannya itu bisa mengejar cintanya kembali.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Kemarin aku lulus tes, dan besok lusa aku harus menjalankan tes lagi."

"Kuharap semua berjalan dengan lancar."

Dua kakak beradik itu saling tersenyum dan sedikit mengingat masa kecil.

"Bagaimana keadaan Woojin?" ucap Luhan pada Jungkook.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan, sejak kemarin ia selalu bercerita dengan tuan Kim." Luhan hanya tertawa dengan renyah saat mendengar Jungkook yang sedang bercerita tentang keadaan adik bungsunya itu.

"Memang Woojin punya kontak tuan Kim?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa kakak lupa, dulu mereka sangat dekat?"

Luhan hanya tertawa sambil mengangguk kepalanya.

 _Line!_

Luhan mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berada tidak jauh dari jangkauannya.

 **BaekhyunByun**

 _Cepat datang kesini!_

Ia mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana.

"Jungkook, maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Jangan khawatir, aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Dengan cepat, Luhan segera pergi menuju rumah sakit.

 **~OoO~**

Luhan berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan membungkuk saat melewati seorang nenek tua didekat pintu masuk.

Ia berlari menuju UGD yang terdapat disamping ruang operasi.

"Dimana dokter Byun?"

"Dia sedang menangani pasien."

Luhan dengan cepat mencari keberadaan kawannya tersebut.

"Luhan! Cepat." seseorang menarik Luhan dengan satu tangan, itu Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya ia mengalami pendarahan, aku juga sudah melakukan _CT scan_." Baekhyun memberi hasil _CT scan_ pada Luhan.

"Dimana dokter Lee?"

"Dia sedang cuti."

"Kita harus melakukan operasi."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Siapkan ruang operasi sekarang juga."

Beberapa perawat berlari kesana-kemari. Waktu masih berjalan, pasien semakin bertambah. Baekhyun dan Luhan masih berusaha dengan pasien pria yang mereka tangani.

"Apa pihak rumah sakit sudah menghubungi keluarga pasien?"

"Kami sedang berusaha menghubungi keluarga pasien dokter."

Luhan berpapasan dengan dokter Park. Wanita dengan wajah cantik dan tubuh ideal, menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Ia menatap Luhan tidak suka.

"Maaf dokter rusa, tapi kau tidak bisa mengambil tindakan operasi tanpa izin dari keluarga pasien." wanita itu menatap sinis Luhan, kelopak matanya bagaikan kobaran api saat menatap Luhan.

"Maaf, sepertinya tidak sopan kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama itu. Mungkin nama itu terdengar lucu kalau kita sedang berada diluar situasi seperti ini." Luhan membungkuk 45 derajat pada wanita berparas cantik dihadapannya.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh mengambil tindakan operasi tanpa izin dari pihak keluarga." wanita itu meninggikan suaranya, dan maju satu langkah lebih dekat pada Luhan.

"Keluarga pasien belum ada yang bisa dihubungi, sedangkan pasien sudah kehilangan banyak darah dan juga oksigen bahkan salah satu organ didalam tubuhnya sudah rusak. Apa kita tetap harus menunggu izin dari pihak keluarga? Ini namanya membunuh secara perlahan."

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari menuju ruang operasi. Dokter Park hanya mendengus kesal sambil menatap Luhan dari belakang.

Pasien segera dibawa masuk kedalam ruang operasi. Seorang perawat berlarian kecil kearah Luhan, dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya.

"Dokter, keluarga pasien sudah di rumah sakit."

"Antarkan dia ke ruanganku, aku ingin bicara dengan keluarga pasien sebentar."

 **~OoO~**

Luhan masuk kedalam ruang kerja. Ia mendapati seorang pria sedang duduk sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Maaf sedikit lama, apa anda keluarga pa— Sehun? Tidak maksudku, tuan Oh?" Luhan sedikit menganga saat melihat Pria yang—ia cintai—sedang duduk dihadapannya dan mengaku sebagai keluarga pasien.

"Ya, aku kakak dari pasien."

Luhan diam sejenak, ia baru ingat kalau Sehun mempunyai dua adik laki-laki. Dan ia baru sadar pasien itu bermarga 'Oh' sama seperti Sehun.

"Ba—baiklah, langsung ke inti saja. Jadi, adikmu mengalami pendarahan dan ada bagian tubuhnya yang rusak karena benturan keras. Adikmu harus di operasi secepatnya. Apa anda dari pihak keluarga pasien memberi izin untuk melakukan operasi?" Luhan menatap dalam bola mata Sehun, ia seperti melihat ada genangan air didalamnya.

"Lakukan apa saja, bahkan aku akan membayar berapapun biaya yang kau mau. Tapi tolong selamatkan adikku."

Luhan menatap Sehun sendu. Tidak ada seorang kakak yang ingin melihat jasad adiknya begitu saja. Luhan juga mempunyai dua orang adik, ia dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sehun.

"Ini bukan tentang biaya atau uang, ini tentang nyawa seseorang. Aku akan berusaha."

Luhan berdiri, menghampiri Sehun dan mengelus lengan kekar milik pria itu dengan lembut.

"Adikmu akan selamat, tenanglah."

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Annyeong! Saya kembali membawa chapter keempat dari fanfik ini.

Menurut saya, ini chapter terpanjang xD

 **Jungkook adiknya Luhan?** Iya hehe, tolong abaikan marga mereka yang berbeda heheheh.

 **Woojin adiknya Luhan juga?** Oke, jadi gini... Saya bingung siapa yang akan menjadi kedua adik Luhan. Saya berfikir Jungkook dan Woojin mirip dengan tokoh aslinya. Jungkook yang manis, pendiam, dan terkadang suka receh juga. Woojin yang tidak bisa diam, dan super receh xD (Woojin yang saya maksud adalah Park Woojin Wanna One). Abaikan ketiga marga mereka yang berbeda hehehehe xD.

 **• levieren225**

 **• Phe19920110**

 **• seluhundeer**

 **• Oh8481**

 **• Apink464**

 **• Aeri7**

 **• selynLH7**

 **• RahmaWu97Oh**

 **• Adella520**

Terima kasih telah mereview.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfavorite cerita ini *bow*.

 _With love, Erumin Smith._


	5. Fifth

_"Tadi aku bertemu Sehun loh." Tao, wanita itu berdiri disamping Luhan sambil memakan roti yang baru saja ia beli._ _"Dimana? Kapan?"_

 _"Beberapa menit yang lalu, saat aku sedang membeli roti yang Ong jual."_

 _Memang benar, beberapa menit yang lalu Tao pergi ke kelas XII IPA 1 untuk membeli roti yang dijual temannya—Ong._

 _"Roti yang Ong jual sangat enak dan murah, harga satu roti hanya lima ribu. Dan tadi aku membayar dengan uang sepuluh ribu. Lalu Sehun datang membeli roti yang sama sepertiku dengan membawa uang pas yaitu lima ribu."_

 _Luhan menatap Tao dengan seksama, "Lalu?"_

 _"Aku mendapatkan kembalian, syukurlah Sehun datang dengan uang pas. Karena Ong tidak ada uang kembalian lima ribu."_

 _Luhan diam sejenak, ia berfikir panjang. Kalau Tao mendapatkan kembalian karena Sehun membawa uang pas. Berarti, Tao mendapatkan uang milik Sehun._

 _Luhan mendekati Tao, "Hmmm.. Jadi kau mendapatkan kembalianmu?"_

 _"Tentu." jawab tao sambil mengangguk._

 _"Apa... Aku boleh bertukar uang denganmu?"_

 _Tao diam, ia berfikir dan mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Luhan._

 _"Bertukar uang?"_

 _"Kumohon..."_

 _Luhan dan Tao bertukar uang. Luhan memberikan uang lima ribu miliknya, dan Tao memberikan uang lima ribu miliknya—sebelumnya dimiliki Sehun—kepada Luhan._

 _Tao menatap Luhan bingung. Mungkin sekarang Tao menyimpulkan bahwa temannya itu benar-benar sudah gila. Menukar uang hanya karena uang itu sebelumnya dimiliki oleh sang pujaan hati, hal konyol macam apa ini?_

 _Tetapi Tao tidak_ _begitu menghiraukannya, selama uang miliknya tidak hilang._

 _Luhan memasang wajah keledai sambil menatap uang lima ribu yang ia genggam. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini, ia segera memasukkan uang lima ribu kesayangannya itu didalam dompet cantik berwarna biru miliknya. Ia menatap uang itu tersimpan dengan rapi didalam dompet._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan? Luhan bodoh!" ucap Luhan sambil menampar pipi._

.

 **Everytime**

 **Main pair: Oh Sehun x Luhan**

 **(Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing.**

 **Warning! OOC, TYPO, AU, GS.**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

 _TING..._

Lampu tanda operasi, menyala.

Sehun duduk didepan ruang operasi. Kedua tangannya mengepal, wajah tampannya berubah menjadi pucat. Hening, tak ada satupun orang disana kecuali Sehun.

Lampu operasi masih menyala, menandakan kalau operasi masih berjalan.

Waktu sudah menandakan 02.53.25. Sudah hampir tiga jam, tetapi lampu operasi masih menyala.

Sehun terus berdoa, berdiri, berjalan kesana kemari. Tidak ada tanda operasi selesai, ia tetap menunggu.

Lampu operasi telah padam. Beberapa dokter serta perawat keluar dari ruang operasi. Dengan sarung tangan penuh darah, dan wajah penuh keringat.

Sehun yang sejak tadi menunduk dan berdoa, ia berdiri dan menghampiri beberapa dokter dan perawat yang keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Ba—bagaimana keadaan adik saya?"

"Boleh ikut keruangan saya sebentar tuan Oh?" ucap Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan kearah ruang kerja.

 **~OoO~**

"Keadaannya sudah membaik, dia hanya perlu istirahat dan makan yang teratur. Mungkin ia akan mudah merasa sakit dibagian dada, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ia akan sembuh seperti biasa." jelas Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sepertinya sedang berfikir, ia teringat sesuatu. Beberapa hari lagi militer angkatan udara akan menjalankan misi tertentu dan setelah misi itu selesai, mereka akan melatih para calon militer angkatan udara.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tahu kau akan menjalankan misi beberapa hari lagi. Lakukan saja kewajibanmu sebagai seorang militer. Adikmu adalah pasienku, ini adalah tugasku untuk merawat pasienku."

"Terima kasih, Luhan. Maksudku, dokter Luhan." Sehun tersenyum, dan Luhan hanya diam tidak percaya. Lagi-lagi pria itu tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Bicara denganmu, seperti bicara dengan teman sendiri." ucap Luhan tertawa kecil—pipinya memerah seketika.

"Bukankah dulu kita memang teman satu sekolah?" Luhan diam, mulutnya sedikit menganga.

Sehun sedikit tertawa melihat Luhan yang sedang memasang wajah keledai. Lagi dan lagi, Sehun tertawa dengan manisnya.

Andai saja Doraemon itu nyata, Luhan ingin memintanya untuk menghentikan waktu. Pemandangan yang indah.

"Memang... Kau mengenalku?"

Sehun tersenyum dingin, "Tentu saja aku mengenalmu."

Demi _kutang_ Baekhyun. Rasanya Luhan ingin melompat dari atas meja sekarang juga. Iya, lompatnya dari atas meja saja, kalo lompat dari atap terus gak bisa bangun gimana? Nanti Sehun sama siapa?

"Be—benarkah?"

"Kau... Yang selalu datang terlambat, iya kan?"

 **~OoO~**

 _"Aku masuk dulu ya, bu."_

 _"Iya, cepat masuk!"_

 _Gadis dengan rambut pendek dan kacamat bulat, berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah._ _Dengan santai ia berjalan kearah ruangan yang berada disebelah toilet. Ruangan ini dibuat untuk murid yang selalu datang terlambat._

 _"Kamu lagi, kamu lagi. Bosen saya lihatnya." ucap seorang wanita tua kepada murid laki-laki dihadapannya._

 _Luhan sudah tidak asing lagi dengan hal ini. Jujur saja, ia selalu datang terlambat. Tidak setiap hari, tetapi hampir setiap hari. Bahkan ia sudah bosan melihat guru bp yang selalu menceramahi ia dan murid-murid lainnya._

 _Luhan duduk dipojok belakang, menunggu giliran namanya dipanggil untuk diberi peringatan._

 _Luhan duduk_ _manis dibelakang, sesekali melihat pemandangan sunrise di sekolah._

 **~OoO~**

"Eung... Tapi, tidak setiap hari aku terlambat." Luhan berbicara terbata-bata sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Baiklah, aku ingin menemui adikku. Boleh tidak?"

"A—ya, tentu saja boleh."

Wajah Luhan merah seperti kepiting rebus saat melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya. Keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepadanya.

.

Seorang pemuda berbaring di bed rumah sakit. Tangan di infus, tabung oksigen tersimpan rapi di samping tempat tidur. Matanya sedikit terbuka, ia terbangun.

"Ka—ka... Se—hun." pemuda itu berusaha untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun ya..." Luhan yang sedang mencatat sesuatu di buku catatan pasienpun mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"Dok—dokter."

"Kakakmu sudah datang kesini sejak kau dioperasi, dan ia baru saja pulang tadi pagi."

Luhan tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir, kakakmu hanya pergi untuk beberapa hari saja."

"Namamu Jinyoung, benar?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, ia berusaha untuk bangun dan melepas masker oksigen. Pemuda dengan nama 'Jinyoung' menghela napas dan menatap Luhan.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak lama, sekitar... tiga hari. Aish— kenapa kau melepas masker oksigen itu?" ucap Luhan dan menghampiri Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak ingin memakainya."

Jinyoung menghela napas kembali, ia menatap sekeliling kamar. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur, apa ini kamar vvip? Sepertinya iya. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas.

Jinyoung menatap wanita yang masih sibuk dengan buku catatan pasien. Ia melihat nametag yang tertera pada jas putih wanita itu. Luhan, itu namanya.

"Jika kau butuh bantuan, tekan saja tombol merah yang ada di sana."

Jinyoung memalingkan wajah, Luhan tersenyum dan keluar dari ruang rawat Jinyoung. Dan sedikit mengintip dari sela-sela pintu kamar.

"Ternyata adiknya jauh lebih dingin." ucap Luhan sambil menatap Jinyoung dari luar.

 **~OoO~**

"Jinyoung-ah, ini makan siangmu." Luhan masuk ke ruang rawat Jinyoung dengan gembira.

"Panggil saja aku Jinyoung."

"Baiklah Jinyoung, aku membawa makan siangmu."

"Aku tidak lapar."

Luhan menatap Jinyoung kesal, ia berusaha untuk sabar. Untung saja pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah adik dari Oh Sehun, kalau tidak mungkin sudah ia marahi sejak tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Jangankan tersenyum padanya, menoleh padanya saja tidak.

"Pindahkan aku ke ruang satu."

"Maksudmu?"

Jinyoung menatap Luhan, "Aku tidak suka berada di ruang vvip, pindahkan aku ke ruang satu. Kumohon."

"Ta—tapi, kakakmu sudah memesan ruang vvip untukmu."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Hanya sebentar." Jinyoung beranjak dari tempat tidur, menarik tiang infus dan memakai sandal yang sudah di sediakan rumah sakit.

"Tidak, kau belum boleh kemana-mana."

Jinyoung berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruang rawat. Luhan mengikutinya diam-diam, berjalan perlahan agar Jinyoung tidak sadar kalau Luhan mengikutinya.

Jinyoung berjalan kearah taman yang terletak dibelakang rumah sakit. Ia tersenyum saat menghirup udara segar. Melihat beberapa anak kecil berjalan bersama. Tangan di infus, bahkan ada beberapa pasien yang memakai kursi roda tetapi itu tidak menjadi halangan bagi mereka. Mereka terseyum, tertawa, membaca buku, bahkan ada yang bermain rubik.

"Jinyoung-ah!" pekik seseorang.

Pemuda yang merasa terpanggil itupun menoleh kebelakang.

"Kakak?"

Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Jinyoung berdiri dan menjitak kepalanya, "Dasar anak nakal. Kenapa kau berkeliaran diluar, eoh? Dokter Luhan sudah melarangmu untuk keluar."

"Akh—apa dokter aneh itu yang mengatakannya padamu?" ucap Jinyoung sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku melihatnya sendiri."

Memang benar, Sehun melihatnya. Ia sudah datang ke rumah sakit sejak tadi, ia melihat Luhan membawa troli dan berjalan kearah ruang rawat Jinyoung. Ia mengikuti sedikit menguping pembicaraan Luhan dan Jinyoung. Dan ia mengikuti Luhan yang sedang membuntuti Jinyoung.

Jinyoung hanya memasang wajah bingung kepada sang kakak. Kakaknya itu benar-benar seperti _cenayang._

"Cepat masuk ke kamarmu."

"Baiklah."

Jinyoung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau kakaknya sudah berkata. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tinggal di kota bersama sang kakak, jadi ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kakaknya yang sangat disiplin.

Di lain tempat, Luhan melihat kedua adik kakak itu berjalan kearah kamar pasien. Ia sedikit lega, setidaknya Jinyoung mau masuk kembali ke kamar. Karena ia tidak bisa membujuk Jinyoung sejak tadi.

 **~OoO~**

"Kenapa kau memesan kamar vvip, aku tidak suka sendirian."

Sehun tetap diam walaupun adiknya itu sudah berbicara tentang hal yang sama sejak tadi. Dengan wajah dingin, Sehun membantu adiknya itu berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Dan kenapa juga aku harus ditangani oleh dokter seperti dia. Dokter Luhan sangat aneh, ia selalu saja menyebut namamu saat aku sedang tidur." ucap Jinyoung menarik perhatian sang kakak, sesekali ia melirik kearah Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah sadar sejak kemarin, tapi tidak tahu kenapa mataku tidak bisa dibuka. Jadi, aku tersadar tetapi tidak membuka mataku."

Nihil, tidak ada reaksi dari sang kakak. Ternyata, Sehun jauh lebih dingin dibanding Jinyoung. Seperti pribahasa 'Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.' Kakaknya dingin, maka adiknya pun juga dingin.

"Kakak, apa dokter Luhan itu... Adalah kak Luhan yang dulu kau pernah ceritakan padaku?"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Annyeong! Saya kembali membawa chapter kelima dari fanfik ini.

Mungkin chapter kali ini, lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya hehe.

Tolong abaikan marga Sehun dan Jinyoung yang berbeda ya (Bae-Oh) xD.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, banyak yang bilang kalau Bae Jinyoung mirip dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya, sebelum Wanna One debut pun saya sudah merasa kalau Bae Jinyoung itu mirip Sehun hehe.

Saat Jinyoung membawakan tarian EXO-Growl di Produce 101 season 2, saya sudah merasa kalau ia mirip dengan Sehun. Hanya saja saya masih sedikit ragu, karena waktu itu Jinyoung memakai topi dan menunduk hehehe xD.

Jadi saya membuat Jinyoung menjadi adik Sehun disini heheh.

 **Balasan Review chapter sebelumnya:**

 **l** **evieren225: **Kesempatan itu tidak datang dua kali, dan Luhan tidak suka menyia-nyiakan kesempatan xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **seluhundeer:** Ciee penasaran cieee xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **selynLH7:** Adik sehun gak kenapa-kenapa kok hehe. Wkwkw keluarga imut xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Phe19920110:** Sekarang hubungannya sudah maju kok, ya sedikit hehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Aeri7:** Hahah jangan dibayangin xD aku usahain untuk fast update kok hehehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **DeeroH:** Siap xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **RahmaWu97Oh:** Sehun sabar kok. Kesempatan itu gak boleh di sia-siain xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **ererigado:** Sudah dilanjutin kok. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **KimaHunHan:** Setuju hahah xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfavorite, mereview *bow*.

 _With love, Erumin Smith._


	6. Sixth (Love story begins)

_"Ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah, dan kalian masih saja terlambat?"_

 _Siswa yang terlambat dikumpulkan di dekat tempat parkiran—dijemur di bawah sinar matahari yang sehat._

 _"Kalian, pindah ke lapangan sekarang!"_

 _Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini—di hukum karena terlambat. Ia berdiri di belakang Baekhyun yang juga terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah._

 _"Huft, kapan penderitaan ini segera berakhir?" gumam Luhan._

 _Semua murid yang terlambat pun berpindah tempat ke lapangan sekolah. Luhan berjalan cepat—membuat Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya._

 _PLAKK!_

 _Seseorang memukul kepala Luhan dari belakang. Luhan menoleh kebelakang, sudah dipastikan ini adalah ulah Baekhyun._

 _Luhan melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang dan Minseok yang berdiri di samping, mereka sedang mengedipkan mata kearah depan—seperti memberikan sebuah kode._

 _Luhan melihat kedua temannya bingung, iapun melihat kearah yang dilirik oleh Baekhyun dan Minseok._

 _Oh Sehun, itu yang Luhan liat._

 _Jadi Sehun juga terlambat? Syukurlah, setidaknya penderitaan ini tidak terlalu berat kalau ada seorang pangeran yang menemani. Mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran Luhan sekarang._

 _"Saya sudah mencatat nama kalian semua. Berhubung ada seratus murid yang terlambat, saya ingin kalian memungut sampah yang ada disini sebanyak seratus sampah!"_

 _Semua murid menghela napas, ada beberapa dari mereka yang mengumpat dalam diam. Semua murid melaksanakan hukuman yang telah diberi oleh kepala sekolah mereka._

 _Banyak murid yang memungut sampah daun dan sengaja memotong daun tersebut menjadi dua, tiga, empat, lima, bahkan enam dan tujuh potongan._

 _Luhan juga sengaja memotong daun tersebut menjadi banyak, agar cepat-cepat selesai._

 _"Aku ingin penderitaan ini cepat berakhir." ucap Luhan._

 _"Kau pungut saja sampah di dekat taman." ujar Baekhyun, memberi usulan pada Luhan._

 _Luhan pun mengikuti saran Baekhyun—memungut sampah didekat taman. Ia berjalan kearah taman. Langkahnya terhenti seketika, ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing sedang duduk santai di dekat taman._

 _Sehun, pemuda itu sedang duduk santai di dekat taman. Ia sedang membantu temannya mencari sampah—padahal ia sendiri juga sedang di hukum._

 _Luhan sedikit tersenyum. Teman yang baik, membantu temannya menyelesaikan hukuman padahal ia sendiri juga sedang di hukum._

 _Tetapi tidak saat Luhan melihat Sehun mengambil sampah dari kantung plastik milik temannya dan memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian lalu memasukkannya kedalam kantung plastik miliknya. Ternyata Sehun juga memiliki otak yang cerdik._

 _'Dasar licik.' gumam Luhan dalam hati._

 _Untung Sehun adalah orang yang dia suka. Jadi, ia hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat itu._

 _Sadar pemuda yang ia pandang segera berdiri, Luhan lari kearah tempat semula ia memungut sampah._

 _"Kutarik kembali perkataanku, aku tidak ingin hukuman ini cepat berakhir. Tolong hentikan waktu ini sekarang juga!" gumam Luhan._

.

 **Everytime**

 **Main pair: Oh Sehun x Luhan**

 **(Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing.**

 **Warning! OOC, TYPO, GS, AU.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

.

Luhan masuk kedalam kamar rawat Jinyoung. Ia membawa troli untuk memberikan makan malam kepada Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung-ah! Aku harap kau mau menurutiku sekarang. Makan lalu tidur, kau mengerti?"

Jinyoung tetap fokus pada acara televisi yang sedang menayangkan sebuah drama. Luhan menaruh makan malam Jinyoung di atas meja.

"Ehm—dimana kakakmu?" ucap Luhan sambil melihat sekeliling kamar.

"Dia kembali ke asrama." Luhan hanya ber-o-ria.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali kesini untuk mengambil piring makanmu, sekarang kau harus makan."

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya—ingin keluar kamar. Ia mendorong troli dan berusaha membuka pintu kamar.

"Kak Luhan." Luhan yang merasa terpanggilpun menoleh ke asal suara, ternyata Jinyoung yang memanggil.

"Ada apa?"

Jinyoung sedikit tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Luhan, "Aku hanya memanggil."

"Dasar anak nakal." gumam Luhan.

Jinyoung memakan bubur, sup, dan buah yang dibawa Luhan.

.

Pukul 8 malam, Luhan kembali untuk mengambil piring makan Jinyoung. Ia masuk kedalam kamar rawat Jinyoung dengan membawa troli—seperti biasa.

"Anak pintar, kau menghabiskannya." ujar Luhan sambil memasukkan piring ke dalam troli.

"Kak Luhan, apa aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Jinyoung, "Tentu saja boleh."

Luhan segera membereskan troli dan membawa troli itu keluar. Jinyoung menghela napas dan mematikan televisi.

Jinyoung melihat tombol merah yang terdapat di dinding dekat tiang infus. Ia tersenyum nakal dan menekan tombol merah itu.

Tidak lama Luhan datang dengan tergesa-gesa, "Kau tidak kenapa-napa?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." ujar Jinyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana kalau kau bercerita, agar aku mengantuk."

Luhan menghela napas, menarik kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari posisi ia berdiri. Ia duduk dan mengambil beberapa buku cerita yang berada di dalam lemari.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar cerita dongeng! Aku bukan anak kecil." rengek Jinyoung kepada Luhan.

"Lalu kau ingin mendengar cerita apa?"

Jinyoung sedikit berfikir. Ia memegangi dahunya, "Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakkan kisah cintamu? Kebetulan aku juga sedang jatuh cinta, mungkin apa yang kau ceritakan bisa menjadi pelajaran bagiku."

Luhan sedikit gugup saat ia dimintai untuk menceritakkan kisah cintanya. Bagaimana ia tidak gugup? Jinyoung—calon adik ipar—memintanya untuk menceritakkan kisah cintanya?

Apa Luhan harus jujur, kalau sebenarnya ia menyukai Sehun—kakak Jinyoung—sejak lama?

"Me—memang kau jatuh cinta dengan siapa? Bagaimana kalau kau dulu yang bercerita tentang kisah cintamu?" Luhan berusaha untuk tidak bercerita.

"Baiklah, aku akan bercerita terlebih dahulu."

Luhan tersenyum gembira, ia sangat senang. Syukurlah Jinyoung ingin mengalah.

"Tetapi... Janji, kau juga akan bercerita setelah aku selesai bercerita." ucap Jinyoung sambil mengangkat jari kelingking.

"Baiklah."

"Tadi pagi, aku melihat seorang gadis manis di taman. Dia juga seorang pasien disini, aku menyukainya." ucap Jinyoung sambil tersenyum.

Luhan menatap Jinyoung senang. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang sedang merasakan jatuh cinta.

"Sekarang kau yang bercerita." Luhan membulatkan matanya. Singkat sekali kisah cinta bocah berkepala kecil ini.

"Sangat singkat."

"Aku baru merasakan cinta satu kali, yaitu tadi pagi."

Luhan diam seribu bahasa, apa yang harus ia ceritakan pada Jinyoung?

"Ba—baiklah, aku menyukai teman seangkatanku saat SMA."

Luhan menceritakkan semuanya—sejak ia melihat Sehun. Ia merahasiakan nama pria yang ia sukai dan itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Jinyoung.

Mereka bercerita sampai pukul 21.30 malam. Jinyoung masih setia mendengar Luhan bercerita, sedangkan Luhan tetap bercerita—sepertinya lebih ke curhat.

Malam itu, Luhan dan Jinyoung saling bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka. Ternyata Jinyoung tidak sedingin yang Luhan pikirkan.

Tidak tahu kenapa, Luhan merasa Jinyoung benar-benar berbeda malam ini. Seperti ada dua orang, Jinyoung versi dingin dan Jinyoung versi manja.

 **~OoO~**

Pagi hari, Luhan dan beberapa perawat datang ke kamar Jinyoung untuk mengganti kantung infus.

Terlihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kak Sehun!" pekik Jinyoung. Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum.

Luhan tersenyum kepada Sehun dan berjalan keluar bersama perawat.

Sehun menaruh kantung plastik berisi buah di atas meja. Ia melihat kantung infus yang baru saja diganti, meneliti kantung infus tersebut.

"Jangan menatap kantung infus itu kalau tidak mengerti." celetuk Jinyoung. Sehun yang sadar sang adik memerhatikannya sejak tadi, memalingkan wajah dari kantung infus.

Sehun menatap Jinyoung, "Semalam, kau tidak tidur ya?"

"Semalam aku dan kak Luhan bercerita. Maksudku, dokter Luhan." ucap Jinyoung sambil menutup mulutnya—seperti disengaja.

Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar, menaruh jaket di atas sofa.

"Semalam, kak Luhan bercerita tentang pria yang ia sukai saat SMA."

"Sepertinya... Pria itu adalah kau."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Annyeong! Saya kembali membawa chapter keenam dari fanfik ini.

Maaf kalau mungkin chapter kali ini tidak sepanjang chapter sebelumnya. Saya harap kalian menyukainya.

 **Balasan chapter sebelumnya:**

 **Dianzu: **Maklum kak, lagi jatuh cinta xD kalo telatnya bareng Sehun sih gapapa -Luhan xD. Iya, saya juga setuju. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **seluhundeer:** Ciaaaa penasaran xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **selynLH7:** Gapapa kak imut imut dingin wkwk, hhhngg kenapa ya? xD ehhmm ehhmm wkwkw. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Phe19920110:** Hmmm... Mari menebak wkwkw xD. Ku tetap semangat kok. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Hannie222:** Ternyata oh ternyata xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **KimaHunHan:** Cerita apa yaa xD jangan-jangan... wkwkw. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Aeri7:** Cerita apa hayooo xD. Kalau kata tbc datang disaat yang tepat, enggak greget kak xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Hunhania7:** Hmm, mari menebak bersama xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfavorite, dan mereview fanfik ini *bow*.

 _With love, Erumin Smith._


	7. Seventh (One step to love)

_"Luhan, ayo kita naik kereta gantung!"_

 _Segerombolan gadis berjalan bersama menuju antrian untuk naik kereta gantung._

 _Sekolah Luhan sedang mengadakan study tour ke Daegu. Hari pertama mereka mengunjungi museum, dan ini adalah hari kedua mereka di Daegu. Mereka mengunjungi taman bermain, dan mencoba beberapa wahana disana._

 _Luhan dan Baekhyun mengantri untuk membeli tiket kereta gantung. Mereka tidak sabar untuk bermain wahana kereta gantung. Terlihat menyenangkan._

 _Dua tiket sudah digenggam oleh Luhan. Mereka berjalan untuk masuk kedalam antrian wahana kereta gantung._

 _Luhan melihat beberapa orang yang ingin bermain wahana tersebut, rata-rata dari mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Wahana kereta gantung ini memang sangat cocok untuk dicoba oleh sepasang kekasih. Karena dengan bantuan kereta gantung, kita dapat melihat jelas kota Daegu yang sangat indah—terutama malam hari._

 _Dari kejauhan, Luhan melihat seorang pemuda yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Tentu saja pemuda itu adalah sang pujaan hati, Sehun._

 _Sehun berdiri di antrian paling depan dan bersiap untuk segera menaiki kereta gantung. Luhan tersenyum tidak jelas saat melihat Sehun dari antrian paling belakang._

 _Sehun masuk kedalam kereta gantung dengan seorang gadis yang tidak Luhan kenal. Gadis berparas cantik dengan bentuk tubuh yang ideal—kurus dan tinggi. Mereka masuk kedalam kereta gantung_.

 _Sakit._

 _Mungkin itu yang sedang Luhan rasakan. Ia menatap Sehun yang sedang tertawa lepas dengan gadis berparas cantik itu. Kereta gantung yang membawa Sehun dan gadis yang tak dikenal itu mulai menjauh, berjalan dengan sangat pelan, memberikan kesan romantis di malam hari._

 _Luhan hanya bisa meringis menatap kereta gantung yang sudah menjauh itu._

 _Andai saja, ia yang ada di dalam kereta gantung bersama Sehun._

 _Luhan menarik Baekhyun kebelakang—keluar dari antrian. Ia tidak ingin naik kereta gantung, ia ingin bermain di tempat lain saja._

 _Luhan menjual kedua tiket kereta gantung miliknya dan Baekhyun kepada Hyunbin yang ingin menaiki wahana tersebut bersama kekasihnya_ _Minhyun._

 _"Kau benar-benar ingin menjualnya? Memangnya kau tidak ingin melihat kota Daegu dari atas?"_ _ucap Hyunbin untuk meyakinkan, apakah Luhan benar-benar ingin menjual kedua tiket miliknya dan Baekhyun._

 _"Antrian di loket sangat panjang, apa kau ingin mengantri sepanjang itu?"_

 _"Eung—tidak."_

 _Luhan_ _benar-benar tidak ingin melihat kereta gantung. Disaat banyak orang yang rela mengantri panjang di loket hanya untuk bisa menaiki kereta gantung dan melihat kota Daegu dari atas, Luhan justru lebih memilih bermain_ _dino time, boneka jepit, monster drop dan beberapa permainan timezone lainnya._

 _Luhan meminjam ponsel milik Kyungsoo. Ia membuka aplikasi instagram dan terlihatlah_ _snapgram milik akun instagram Sehun. Luhan membukanya, ia melihat seuntai video yang memperlihatkan seorang gadis sedang tertawa sambil menggandeng lengan kekar Sehun._

 ** _"Say hello!"_**

 ** _"Sehun... Kau tidak rindu padaku?"_**

 _Sehun hanya tersenyum pada kamera, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Luhan memberikan ponsel itu kembali kepada Kyungsoo. Ia hanya bisa meringis saat melihat video dengan durasi beberapa detik tersebut. Sangat menyakitkan._

 _"Tidak, ujian macam apa ini?"_

.

 **Everytime**

 **Main pair: Oh Sehun x Luhan**

 **(Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing.**

 **Warning! OOC, TYPO, GS, AU.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

.

"Semalam, kak Luhan bercerita tentang pria yang ia sukai saat SMA."

"Sepertinya... Pria itu adalah kau."

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, "Owh."

Jinyoung tersenyum tidak jelas pada Sehun, ia seperti memberikan sebuah kode pada sang kakak.

 **~OoO~**

Luhan datang ke kamar Jinyoung dengan seorang perawat. Ia menoleh keseluruh bagian kamar Jinyoung—seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Eung.. Dimana kakakmu?"

Jinyoung yang sedang sibuk bermain mobile legendpun hanya bisa mengangguk lalu menggelengkan kepala tidak jelas, karena ia terlalu fokus pada ponsel yang ia genggam.

Luhan mengecek keadaan Jinyoung, dan melihat kantung infus. Perawat dengan nama Jung Sewoon tersebut menulis sesuatu di dalam catatan pasien.

"Aku di sini." suara bass yang sangat indah terdengar dari arah belakang, membuat Luhan menoleh kebelakang.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana levis panjang, sehingga memperlihatkan otot-otot dibagian lengan. Rambut basah dan wajah datar yang khas, benar-benar tampan.

Luhan menatap Sehun dari bawah sampai keatas. Bagaimana ia tidak salah tingkah? Hanya melihat Sehun dari belakang saja Luhan sudah tersenyum seperti orang yang tidak waras, dan sekarang ia sedang melihat Sehun seperti ini? Rasanya, Luhan ingin berteriak sekarang juga.

"Kau... Mencariku?"

Luhan diam seribu bahasa. Sehun berdiri tepat dihadapannya, dan tersenyum.

"A—ya, eh—tidak. Maksudku... Biasanya kau datang ke rumah sakit hanya sebentar. Jadi, tadi aku mencarimu." ucap Luhan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hari ini aku memang sedang sibuk, karena besok malam aku akan pergi untuk menjalankan kewajibanku. Sudah dipastikan, aku akan kembali setelah pekerjaanku selesai." Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

" _Nice_! _Ranked_ ku sudah _Epic._ " ucap Jinyoung heboh dan sedikit melirik kearah sang kakak, membuat Luhan dan Sehun menoleh kearahnya. Perawat Jung hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Jinyoung yang sangat jail.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." ucap Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun dan keluar dari kamar Jinyoung bersama perawat Jung.

Jinyoung bersiul kencang dan melirik Sehun, "Sekarang bicaranya pake aku dan kau? Bukan saya dan anda lagi?"

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala saat melihat tingkah sang adik yang benar-benar jail.

"Kemarin saya dan anda, sekarang aku dan kau. Besok apa? Sayang?" goda Jinyoung sambil tertawa.

"Diam."

 **~OoO~**

Luhan berjalan kearah mesin pembuat kopi, ia menaruh gelas pada ujung mesin itu dan menekan tombol merah pada mesin tersebut.

Luhan memijit kening dan leher, lalu meminum kopi yang ia ambil tadi.

"Apa tadi mimpi? Sehun dihadapanku. Ahh.. Benar, aku harus memberitahu Jungkook tentang hal ini." Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jas yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak, aku lupa. Jungkook sedang di asrama untuk menjalani tes, mana mungkin ia bisa memainkan ponselnya dalam keadaan seperti ini? Aish, Luhan kau bodoh sekali." ucap Luhan sambil memegang kepalanya.

Luhan memasukkan ponsel miliknya kedalam saku jas kembali. Ia tersenyum tidak jelas, jantungnya masih berdebar karena kejadian tadi. Benar-benar susah untuk dipercaya, Oh Sehun menjadi sangat hangat dihadapannya.

 **~OoO~**

 _Sekarang adalah acara terakhir dalam jadwal study tour yang diadakan sekolah Luhan. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kota Seoul._

 _Semua murid sangat senang dengan perjalanan mereka ke Daegu, mereka semua menyanyi bahkan ada yang menari. Ada beberapa murid yang hanya sekedar berbincang, kecuali Luhan._

 _Luhan tertidur pulas saat sedang dalam perjalanan, ia mimpi indah._

 _Sehun berjalan kearah belakang—melewati tempat duduk Luhan. Ia melirik Luhan yang sedang tertidur pulas, lalu tersenyum._

 _"Apa aku boleh masuk kedalam mimpi-mimpimu, nona berkacamata bulat?"_.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Annyeong! Saya datang membawa chapter ketujuh dari fanfik ini.

Maaf kalau updatenya lama dan tidak panjang, karena akhir-akhir ini saya sedang sibuk di real life. Saya harap kalian suka.

 **Balasan review:**

 **ererigado: **Iya komenmu tidak masuk, tapi sekarang masuk kok. Semoga jadian xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Dianzu:** Gapapa telat, yang penting ketemu Sehun wkwk xD Jinyoung emang gemesin banget xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **DeeroH:** Sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Hunhania7:** Hehehehehehe maaf author emang suka gitu, kalo bikin panjang kepanjangan kalo bikin pendek kependekan xD maafkan author yang suka labil ini xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Aeri7:** Wah jangan jangan... Jeng jeng jeng xD cieee makin penasaran xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **selynLH7:** Deketin adeknya dulu baru deketin kakaknya -Luhan. Biar bisa ketemu Sehun, jadi harus rajin ke kamar Jinyoung hehe xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Phe19920110:** Jangan menunggu kak, sakit tau menunggu. Apalagi menunggu yang tidak pasti /plak/malah curhat xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **seluhundeer:** Diam-diam menghanyutkan xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Hannie222:** Jinyoung memang peka, tidak seperti kakaknya hiks—. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Milo 20:** Iya Jinyoung wanna one hehe. Karena saya sudah menggunakan panggilan 'kakak' sejak chapter pertama, mungkin akan terlihat aneh kalau chapter seterusnya menggunakan ' _hyung_ ' dan ' _noona'_ , mungkin saya akan teruskan menggunakan panggilan 'kakak' sampai chapter terakhir. Terima kasih atas sarannya, saya sangat menerima saran yang diberikan karena saya juga masih tahap belajar untuk membuat fanfik yang baik dan benar. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **anjay jaelani:** Bukan licik, tapi pintar -Sehun. Hmmm... Sepertinya hehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfavorite, dan mereview fanfik ini /bow.

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.

 _With love, Erumin Smith._


	8. Eighth (an unknown matter)

_"Kak Luhan!"_

 _Gadis manis dengan rambut pendek berjalan sambil menggenggam ponsel ditangannya._

 _"Kak Sehun upload foto di instagram."_

 _Luhan menatap sang adik sedih, "Foto dia sama seorang wanita?"_

 _"Loh, kakak sudah melihatnya?"_

 _Luhan mengambil ponsel yang digenggam oleh sang adik. Ia melihat foto pria yang ia cintai sedang berdiri disamping seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama._

 _"Menjauhlah! Jauhi itu dariku! Aku tidak suka." ucap Luhan sambil mendorong tubuh Jungkook dan menjauhkan ponsel sang adik darinya._

 _"Kalau aku perhatikan, sepertinya wanita ini adalah kekasihnya."_

 _Jungkook membuka kolom komentar dan membacanya dari komentar pertama yang komentar terakhir._

 _Jungkook mengangguk, "Sepertinya ini kekasih baru kak Sehun."_

 _"Tidak!" ucap Luhan yang langsung terfokus pada beberapa buku dihadapannya._

 _Luhan memang sedang belajar sejak tadi. Moodnya kini benar-benar hancur, rasanya dirinya kini ingin meledak._

 _Luhan memainkan ponselnya, mendengarkan musik kesukaannya, dan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan Sehun._

 _Lagipula ia dan Sehun tidak ada hubungan apapun. Untuk apa ia marah hanya dengan melihat Sehun bersama dengan wanita lain?_

 _Tetapi, hati tidak bisa berbohong. Luhan memang berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan Sehun, tetapi didalam hati kecilnya itu ia merasakan sakit yang tidak bisa dijelaskan._

 _Ingin marah, tapi untuk apa ia marah? Ia bukan siapa-siapanya Sehun._

 _Hati Luhan benar-benar sakit, bahkan ini lebih sakit dari kejadian saat ingin bermain kereta gantung._

 _Kini Jungkook duduk dibelakang Luhan, menatap sang kakak yang sedang belajar—belajar untuk tidak memperdulikan Sehun. Ia menatap sendu sang kakak dari belakang, ia juga mendengar suara isakan dari arah Luhan._

 _'Sepertinya ia sedang menangis.' gumam Jungkook dalam hati._

 _Luhan tetap fokus pada beberapa buku dan kertas dihadapannya. Ia mendengarkan musik dengan volume besar—menggunakan earphone. Ia menyanyi dengan asal, tidak peduli dengan seseorang yang berada_ _disekitarnya._

 _Jungkook hanya memainkan ponselnya dan sesekali menutup telinga karena sang kakak sedang berteriak dan menyanyi dengan asal._

 _'Aku pasti bisa melupakannya!' —Luhan._

.

.

 **Everytime**

 **Main pair: Oh Sehun x Luhan**

 **(Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing.**

 **Warning! OOC, TYPO, GS, AU.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

.

.

Luhan masuk kedalam kamar Jinyoung, "Hai Jinyoungie!"

Terlihat Jinyoung sedang memainkan ponsel pintarnya sambil berteriak kecil. Ia sangat fokus pada game yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Mati kau dasar zombie!" pekik Jinyoung.

Terlihat tulisan _game over_ pada ponsel Jinyoung. Ia menaruh ponselnya di _bed_ lalu menatap Luhan.

"Kak Sehun tidak ada disini, jadi pergilah." ucap Jinyoung.

"Aku datang kesini untuk memeriksa keadaanmu." ujar Luhan.

"Kau dokter di rumah sakit ini, bukan perawat pribadiku. Kau juga harus memeriksa keadaan pasienmu yang lain." ucap Jinyoung dengan wajah datarnya.

"Pasien yang kutangani hanya sedikit, tinggal kau, lalu gadis manis menggemaskan yang berada di lantai 5 dan beberapa pasien anak kecil di lantai 7." ucap Luhan sambil duduk disamping _bed_ Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menatap Luhan penasaran. Ia menggenggam lengan Luhan kencang, sehingga membuat Luhan menatapnya.

"Kak Luhan, apa kau pernah berfikir untuk menyukai kakakku?"

Luhan menatap Jinyoung, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu, jantungmu pasti selalu berdegub kencang saat bertemu dengan kakakku. Benar bukan?"

Luhan diam, ia menatap Jinyoung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Eung—tidak, biasa saja."

Jinyoung berdehem, "Apa kau ingin mendengar rahasia kak Sehun?"

Luhan hanya diam, ia melihat kesekeliling lalu menatap Jinyoung dalam.

"Mau."

"Sebenarnya saat masih sekolah menengah atas, kak Sehun pernah mencintai gadis yang bodoh."

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berfikir apakah kekasih Sehun saat masih duduk dibangku sma itu bodoh? Bukankah mantan kekasihnya itu adalah gadis yang pintar?

Jinyoung terus bercerita tentang kisah cinta Sehun, "Gadis itu benar-benar bodoh, tapi kak Sehun tetap mencintainya. Kak Sehun pernah bilang padaku kalau cinta itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan fisik, melainkan hati."

Luhan tersenyum saat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Jinyoung. Pantas saja banyak wanita yang menyukai Sehun—termasuk dirinya.

"Apa... Sehun pernah mempunyai kekasih?"

Jinyoung melihat kearah langit-langit kamar, "Pernah tetapi ia tidak mencintai gadis itu."

Luhan diam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jadi selama ini Sehun tidak pernah mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu? Lalu, siapa gadis bodoh yang dimaksud Jinyoung?

"Walaupun mantan kekasih kak Sehun adalah wanita yang pintar, baik dan cantik, tetapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun merasa jatuh cinta pada kak Seungkwan." jelas Jinyoung.

Luhan baru ingat, nama mantan kekasih Sehun adalah Boo Seungkwan. Gadis yang baik, cantik, pintar, dan menggemaskan. Pria mana yang tidak pernah menyukai Seungkwan? Tidak mungkin kalau Sehun tidak pernah menyukai Seungkwan. Luhan yakin kalau Sehun pernah mencintai Seungkwan walau tidak sebesar cinta Sehun pada gadis bodoh yang dimaksud Jinyoung.

'Bodohnya kau Luhan! Untuk apa kau mendengar kisah cinta Sehun dengan mantan kekasihnya itu!' gumam Luhan dalam hati.

"Apa kau tahu? Sampai sekarang, kak Sehun masih tetap setia mencintai gadis bodoh itu."

Luhan diam, ia berusaha untuk tersenyum. Namun wajahnya memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang menahan rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya.

"Aku yakin, cinta Sehun tidak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Walaupun gadis itu bodoh, aku yakin ia tidak sebodoh itu. Karena tidak ada gadis yang bodoh dalam hal cinta. Aku iri padanya."

Jinyoung menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum, "Dasar gadis bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

Luhan menatap Jinyoung heran. Ia tidak mengerti. Ada apa dengan Jinyoung?

"Gadis bodoh yang kumaksud adalah kau! Kak Sehun menyukaimu sejak lama. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

 **DEG.**

Jangan tanya bagaimana kabar jantung Luhan, jangan tanya bagaimana kabar hati Luhan. Semuanya serasa terhenti.

Jangan tanya apa yang Luhan lakukan sekarang, tentu saja Luhan sedang terbang bersama kunang-kunang yang sedang mengelilingi dirinya bagaikan _tinkerbell._

Apakah ini nyata? Atau hanya sekedar mimpi? Bulan apa sekarang? Bukan bulan april kan? Ya, ini bulan Agustus bukan april. Artinya, ini benar?

Ini benar?

Luhan tidak ingin tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak, tapi untuk ketiga kalinya. Ia tidak ingin tersakiti untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya kakakku bisa menyukaimu. Rasanya seperti mustahil tapi ini benar."

"Benar katamu, sepertinya kakakku tidak mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena gadis bodoh itu juga mencintai kakakku."

Luhan menatap Jinyoung. Kenapa anak ini bisa tahu isi hati Luhan? Apa Jinyoung bisa membaca wajahnya? Atau sebenarnya Jinyoung adalah cenayang? Itu yang ada didalam pikiran Luhan sekarang.

 **~OoO~**

 _"Apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa kau tersenyum sejak tadi? Dan jangan menggangguku, aku sedang belajar." pekik Jinyoung sambil duduk manis di depan meja belajarnya._

 _"Gadis bodoh itu melakukan hal yang tidak bisa kubayangkan, ia berani membuka buku rapotku hanya untuk mengetahui identitasku. Apa perlu kuberitahu warna CD yang sering kupakai? Lalu makanan kesukaanku?" ucap Sehun sambil tertawa di depan kaca._

 _"Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau menyukai gadis bodoh sepertinya."_

 _Sehun tersenyum, "Ia berbeda dengan gadis lainnya. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi cintanya, itu memang terdengar sangat bodoh. Tetapi aku yakin hatinya itu tulus, sehingga ia mau melakukan apapun untuk bisa dekat dengan pria yang ia cintai."_

 _"Itu bukan hanya bodoh, itu sangat berlebihan."_

 _"Setiap orang memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk mempertahankan cintanya."_

 _Jinyoung menggelengkan kepala, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu belajar._

 _Sehun menatap sang adik sambil tersenyum. Ia membuka ponsel miliknya dan terlihatlah foto tiga gadis yang sedang memegang sebuah buku rapot—yang diketahui adalah rapot milik Sehun._

 _"Aku tahu ini sulit. Aku harap kau tidak melepaskan cintamu yang sebenarnya sudah kau dapatkan, Luhan."_

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _A/N:_**

Annyeong! Saya datang dengan membawa chapter kedelapan dari fanfik ini.

Maaf lama updatenya hehehe. Sepertinya chapter kali ini tidak terlalu panjang heheh.

Saya harap kalian menyukainya.

 **Balasan review:**

 **Dianzu:** Nyesek banget hiks—. Jadi malu ada yang gemas wkwk xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **selynLH7:** Apa hayooo xD hmm sepertinya—entahlah wkwk xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **chanyeolsehun72:** Nyeseknya itu loh yang gak enak hiks—. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **ererigado:** Hatiku juga hiks—. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Phe19920110:** Luhan tetap sabar kok menunggu Sehun, ya walaupun kadang tersakiti sih xD iya iya aku tetap semangat kok hihiw. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **kepala jamur:** Aku juga bagian dari tim Jinyoung yang merestui hubungan hunhan terus naik wkwkw xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfavorite, dan mereview *bow*

 _With love, Erumin Smith._


	9. Ninth (The beginning of the new sheets)

_"Kalau saja perutku tidak sakit, mungkin aku tidak akan terlambat." gumam Jongin sambil memungut sampah di dekat taman sekolah._

 _"Kenapa kau menyesalinya? Menurutku terlambat itu seru."_

 _Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang sedang memungut sampah sambil berbicara sendiri._

 _Jongin menatap Sehun malas. Jelas Sehun suka terlambat, karena ada si doi._

 _"Hey di dekat sana banyak sekali sampah." ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk kearah belakang pot tanaman._

 _"Yasudah, kau ambil saja." ucap Jongin._

 _Sehun tertawa dan mengangkat kantung plastik sampah yang ia bawa sejak tadi, "Punyaku sudah penuh."_

 _Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk cepat-cepat masuk kedalam kelas, Jongin langsung berlari kebelakang pot tanaman dan mencari sampah disana._

 _Sehun tertawa saat melihat temannya itu rela mencari sampah di belakang pot—padahal hanya sedikit sampahnya, karena sejak pagi taman sekolah sudah disapu bersih oleh petugas kebersihan sekolah._

 _Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengambil beberapa sampah yang ada di dalam kantung plastik sampah milik Jongin. Ia memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian._

 _"Punyaku sudah penuh, aku pergi dulu." pekik Sehun, lalu pergi meninggalkan temannya yang sedang sibuk mencari sampah disekitar taman._

 _Sehun berjalan sambil melihat sekeliling sekolah—mencari kepsek. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang memungut sampah, melirik kearahnya lalu berjalan sambil menunduk. Ia tersenyum._

 _Sehun tersenyum saat melihatnya tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Bahkan ia tertawa saat melihat gadis itu dijitak oleh temannya._

 _"Itu, di belakangmu ada sampah. Cepat ambil." gumam Sehun seperti sedang memberitahu gadis itu. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat gadis itu berhasil memungut 100 sampah—seperti apa yang diperintahkan_.

.

 **Everytime**

 **Main pair: Oh Sehun x Luhan**

 **(Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing.**

 **Warning! OOC, TYPO, GS, AU.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

.

"Jinyoung-ah, keadaanmu sudah semakin membaik. Mungkin besok atau lusa kau sudah boleh pulang." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Jinyoung mengangguk, "Apa kau bisa memberitahu kakakku, untuk datang kesini besok pagi? Ponselku tidak ada pulsa."

"Tentu." Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya.

 **~OoO~**

Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan kerja, ia membuka ponselnya dan menekan tombol yang tertera angka—ingin memberitahu Sehun untuk datang menjemput Jinyoung besok pagi.

Entah apa yang Luhan pikirkan sampai ia berpikir agar ia saja yang menelpon Sehun—sebenarnya bisa saja menelpon Sehun lewat telepon yang ada rumah sakit, tidak perlu lewat ponsel pribadi.

Luhan duduk sambil menunggu teleponnya itu diangkat oleh Sehun.

 _"Halo."_

 _"Eoh—dengan Sehun?"_

 _"Ya, ini siapa?"_

 _"Ini Luhan. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu saja, besok Jinyoung sudah diizinkan pulang. Kau, akan ke rumah sakitkan besok?"_

 _"Ahh seperti itu, baiklah besok akan kuusahakan untuk datang menjemput Jinyoung."_

 _"Ehm—baiklah, aku tutup dulu."_

 _"Tunggu, eu—apa kau sudah makan?"_

 **DEG.**

Luhan diam, ia tersenyum. Sekarang, apalagi? Setelah ia dibuat diam oleh Jinyoung beberapa hari yang lalu—dengan berita bahwa Sehun menyukainya sejak lama. Dan sekarang ia dibuat diam oleh Sehun.

Siapapun tolong Luhan. Rasanya ia ingin terbang sekarang. Jantungnya benar-benar sudah berdetak kencang, tidak ada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Luhan.

 _"Belum, kenapa?"_

 _"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu jangan lupa makan. Kau selalu mengingatkan pasienmu untuk selalu makan tepat waktu, tetapi kau sendiri selalu telat makan. Jika kau sakit, siapa yang akan mengurusi pasienmu?"_

Luhan ingin terbang, siapapun bantu Luhan untuk terbang. Andai Luhan memiliki sayap, mungkin sejak tadi ia sudah terbang.

 _"Kau—benar Sehun kan?"_

 _"Hm, kenapa? Kau tidak menyangka aku bisa mengatakan ini padamu? Apa Jinyoung tidak mengatakan apapun padamu? Aish—dasar anak itu."_

 _"Me—mengatakan apa?"_

 _"Aku menyukaimu."_

Apa ini mimpi? Sepertinya iya. Tidak, ini benar dan nyata.

Tanpa disadari, sudut bibir Luhan membentuk sebuah lengkungan keatas yang bertanda ia sedang tersenyum. Ia tidak percaya ini nyata.

 _"Eoh?"_

 _"Apa kau ini bocah kecil? Hey, pria yang kau cintai sejak lama ini sedang berusaha melamarmu."_

 **DEG DEG.**

 ** _'Hey, pria yang kau cintai sejak lama ini sedang berusaha melamarmu.'_**

Melamar? Melamar siapa?

Tujuan Luhan menelpon Sehun untuk memberitahu keadaan Jinyoung saja, kenapa jadi melamar? Itu yang ada dipikiran Luhan kini.

Luhan belum siap dilamar, tapi ia siap kalau yang melamar itu Sehun.

Mana mungkin Luhan akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini?

 _"Jangan bercanda."_

 _"Jadi kau ingin aku serius melamarmu?"_

Gadis mana yang tidak salah tingkah saat keadaan seperti ini? Luhan batuk tidak jelas sambil memegang tengkuknya.

 _"Maaf aku sedang sibuk, aku tutup dulu."_

 _"Baiklah. Tunggu saja aku akan datang bersama keluargaku untuk melamarmu."_

Luhan langsung mematikan teleponnya. Ia tersenyum tidak jelas sambil menggambar sesuatu di kertas kosong yang berada diatas meja kerjanya.

Ia menggambar seorang pria yang sedang berlutut dihadapan wanita sambil memakaikan cincin pada jari indah milik sang wanita.

Sejak dulu, Luhan memang hobi menggambar. Terutama menggambar tokoh manga, ia sangat suka sekali menggambar.

 **~OoO~**

Luhan masuk kedalam lift dengan senyuman hangat. Hari ini pasiennya akan berkurang satu, karena Jinyoung sudah diizinkan pulang.

 ** _Ting..._**

Pintu lift terbuka, beberapa orang keluar dari lift. Kini hanya tinggal Luhan saja yang berada di lift.

Seorang pria berjalan menuju lift, dan masuk lalu berdiri di sebelah Luhan.

Jantung Luhan kembali berdegup kencang. Bagaimana tidak? Pria yang berada di dalam lift bersamanya adalah Sehun.

Satu kata untuk keadaan Luhan di dalam lift sekarang, _awkward._ Setelah kejadian kemarin, Luhan merasa canggung.

Pintu lift tertutup.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomormu." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Luhan memalingkan wajah, kenapa juga Sehun harus menjadi hangat secara tiba-tiba?

"Ibuku bilang, wanita itu suka pria yang hangat. Apa sekarang aku sudah hangat?"

Demi wajah _squidward_ yang tampan, darimana Sehun bisa tahu kalau sejak tadi Luhan sedang berfikir 'kenapa Sehun harus berubah menjadi hangat secara tiba-tiba'?

Luhan diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak mau memikirkan apapun, ia takut Sehun bisa membaca pikirannya.

Pintu lift terbuka, Luhan keluar dari lift dan diikuti Sehun dari belakang.

Seorang anak kecil menabrak kaki Luhan dengan lucunya lalu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

Luhan tersenyum lalu mendekati anak itu, "Tidak apa, lain kali hati-hati."

Sehun tersenyum saat menatap Luhan dari belakang.

 **~OoO~**

 _"Tidak terasa, kamu sudah besar saja ya." ucap seorang wanita tua kepada Sehun._

 _"Sekarang, aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi."_

 _"Mamah tahu kamu bukan anak kecil lagi, kapan kamu mau mempertemukan mamah sama calon kamu?"_

 _"Dianya belum peka." Sehun tersenyum malu sambil menunduk._

 _"Wanita itu suka sama pria yang hangat, coba kamu belajar jadi pria yang hangat."_

 _Sehun diam, tersenyum lalu memeluk wanita paruh baya itu—diketahui adalah sang ibunda tercinta._

 _"Tunggu saja waktu yang tepat."_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Annyeong! Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter kesembilan dari fanfik ini.

Maaf chapter ini tidak sepanjang chapter sebelumnya, hehe. Dan maaf juga karena lama publishnya xD.

 **Balasan chapter:**

 **Dianzu: **Jangan kesel itu berat, aku aja gak kuat /apasih. Duh duh memang kadang suka gak bagus buat jantung, dag dig dug mulu jadinya wkwkw xD. Hahaha awalnya sih mau Sehun x Jeonghan, gajadi xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Phe19920110:** Sudah ada kemajuan kok xD hehe. Eh haha terima kasih loh udah diingatkan xD jujur aku udah baca berulang kali yang chapter sebelumnya, dan baru sadar kalo ada typo pas baca komenanmu wkwk xD gak kok, aku gak marah. Justru aku malah terima kasih udah diingatkan wkwk xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **selynLH7:** Hayo kenapa hayoo, mari menebak bersama/apasih. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **seluhundeer:** Semua itu karena waktu/baper mode on. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **kepala jamur:** Hihiw gak sabar juga/pasang muka imut imut minta ditampol. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfavorite, dan mereview.

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~

 _With love, Erumin Smith._


	10. Tenth (You have to walk another step)

_Hujan turun dengan deras, membuat para murid yang hendak pulang kebingungan—karena terjebak hujan deras._

 _Baekhyun, Minseok, Tao, dan Luhan menatap hujan sambil berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk segera kembali ke rumah._

 _Luhan tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas, "Haha untung aku membawa payung."_

 _Luhan memamerkan payung biru miliknya itu. Ketiga sahabatnya itu hanya menepuk kening mereka masing-masing saat melihat Luhan yang memakai payung._

 _Ya benar, Luhan memakai payung. Tetapi ia tidak keluar dari bangunan sekolah, ia memakai payung di dalam ruangan._

 _"Percayalah, aku tidak mengenalnya." ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk keningnya._

 _"Calon anak jenius."_

 _Luhan hanya memasang wajah keledai, lalu berputar-putar sambil memamerkan payung berwarna biru muda kepada temannya._

 _Luhan diam, ia menatap sesuatu yang ada di seberang sana. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi, dapat dipastikan itu pemuda itu adalah Sehun._

 _Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang, menatap Sehun terlalu lama itu tidak baik bagi jantung Luhan._

 _Luhan menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Rasanya seperti sedang melihat masa depan."_

 _Sehun berbalik menatap kearah Luhan lalu tersenyum._

 _Bagaimana dengan Luhan?_

 _Bukan Luhan namanya kalau tidak kejang-kejang saat Sehun tersenyum kepadanya._

 _Ya, Luhan diam di tempat bagaikan batu._ _Apakah ini adalah sebuah kode dari Sehun? Tidak mungkin, karena Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih. Jadi, tidak mungkin kalau Sehun memberi harapan untuknya._

 _Tidak. Memang sejak awal Sehun tidak memberikan harapan, Luhanlah yang berharap._

 _Hujan mulai reda, Luhan memasukkan payung biru kesayangannya ke dalam tas. Lalu keluar dari gedung sekolah bersama ketiga sahabatnya._

 _Apa manfaatnya Luhan membawa payung? Tidak ada, pada akhirnya ia tetap menunggu hujan berhenti._

 _Dari kejauhan, terlihatlah seorang murid laki-laki bertubuh tinggi. Murid itu memandang Luhan dari belakang._

 _Murid itu menggelengkan kepala lalu tersenyum, "Gadis aneh."_

.

.

 **Everytime**

 **Main pair: Oh Sehun x Luhan**

 **(Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing.**

 **Warning! OOC, TYPO, GS, AU.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

.

.

Luhan mengecek keadaan Jinyoung, ia juga membantu Sehun membereskan barang-barang Jinyoung. Mulai dari camilan ringan seperti biskuit dan lain-lain yang diberikan oleh teman-teman Jinyoung, sampai buah-buahan yang sering Sehun bawa.

"Aku selalu membelikanmu buah, dan kau tak pernah memakannya?" pekik Sehun.

Perawat Jung melepas alat-alat yang terpasang pada tubuh Jinyoung.

Jinyoung berdiri dengan tegak, lalu melompat-lompat tidak jelas. Ia sangat senang karena pada akhirnya bisa bebas dari alat-alat rumah sakit yang sangat menyiksanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jinyoung dan Sehun keluar dari kamar, disusul oleh Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mendekati Luhan, "Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Jinyoung."

"Itu sudah kewajibanku."

"Apa kau ada acara hari ini?" ucap Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum dan berusaha untuk tidak salah tingkah, ia mempunyai firasat kalau Sehun akan mengajaknya jalan.

 **"Apa kau ada acara hari ini?"** percayalah, itu adalah rayuan dari para lelaki agar bisa kencan bersama kekasih mereka.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau seperti itu, bisakah aku minta tolong? Hari ini aku ada rapat dengan atasanku, dan aku masih belum yakin untuk meninggalkan Jinyoung sendirian di _apartment_. Bisakah kau membantuku, hari ini saja."

"Maksudmu aku menjadi dokter pribadi Jinyoung hari ini?" Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Sejak saat inilah Luhan percaya kalau hidup itu tak seindah drama korea yang sering ia tonton.

 **~OoO~**

Luhan membawa beberapa tas di tangannya sambil mengikuti arah Jinyoung berjalan.

Jinyoung membuka pintu _apartment_ milik Sehun yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Silakan masuk kak Luhan."

Luhan menatap Jinyoung, "Kenapa kau menjadi sangat sopan padaku? Tapi tidak apa, itu bagus."

Luhan masuk dan meletakkan tas di dekat sofa, "Setelah berjam-jam aku membawa tas berat ini, akhirnya bisa aku lepaskan juga."

Jinyoung menyalakan seluruh lampu ruangan dan menyiapkan beberapa camilan ringan di atas meja.

"Maaf tidak ada banyak camilan, karena kak Sehun tidak terlalu suka memakan camilan ringan."

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, "Tidak buruk."

 **~OoO~**

Hari semakin sore, sudah banyak kegiatan yang Luhan lakukan. Mulai dari memasak untuk Jinyoung, menonton televisi, bermain ponsel. Ia sudah berusaha mengajak Jinyoung berjalan-jalan keluar, tetapi gagal karena Jinyoung sedang fokus pada _playstation_ yang membuatnya tidak mau keluar dari _apartment_.

 _Ting Tong..._

Bel berbunyi. Luhan langsung membuka pintu, "Itu pasti Sehun."

Terlihatlah seorang wanita tua, umurnya sekita lima puluh tahun keatas. Wanita itu membawa sebuah koper kecil dan juga tas di tangannya.

"Ma—maaf, Anda siapa?"

"Bukankah ini _apartment_ milik tuan Oh Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Benar. Maaf Anda siapanya tuan Oh?"

"Aku ibunya."

Luhan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, "Maaf. Euhmm si—silakan masuk."

Luhan mempersilakan nyonya Oh masuk dengan sangat sopan. Gugup, itu yang dirasakan Luhan. Berdiri langsung di hadapan calon mertua—coret yang terakhir.

"Mamah?" ucap Jinyoung yang sedang asik bermain _playstation_.

"Kau sudah pulang dari rumah sakit? Kapan?"

"Tadi pagi. Oh iya, kenalkan ini kak Luhan."

Luhan menjadi tambah gugup saat nyonya Oh menatap ke arahnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum. Nyonya Oh menatap Luhan dari bawah hingga atas, ia mendekati Luhan.

"Kau Luhan? Kau ternyata lebih cantik daripada yang di foto." nyonya Oh tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi kiri Luhan.

"Jinyoung! Hubungi kakakmu sekarang, suruh dia pulang. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan kekasihnya menjadi dokter pribadi sekaligus perawat pribadimu? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

Sebentar, **kekasih?**

Luhan hanya diam lalu melihat nyonya Oh yang sedang menceramahi Jinyoung.

"Maaf ya Luhan, jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak kok, tidak merepotkan."

Nyonya Oh tersenyum lalu menggenggam lengan Luhan, "Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Sehun selalu bercerita tentangmu kepadaku, tapi dia tidak mau mempertemukanku denganmu. Dia selalu bilang tunggu waktu yang tepat, ahh itu alasan yang sudah basi."

Apa Luhan boleh berteriak? Tidak tidak, apa kata dunia?

 **~OoO~**

"Aku pulang." ucap Sehun yang baru saja masuk. Sehun menatap sebuah sepatu asing yang ada di dalam tempat sepatu.

Jinyoung menghampiri Sehun, "Mamah ada di sini."

Sehun membulatkan matanya dan langsung berjalan masuk mencari sang ibunda.

Sehun melihat nyonya Oh yang sedang memasak bersama Luhan dengan tawa canda. Mereka memasak sambil tertawa dengan gembira.

"Aku membuat adonan yang salah."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Kau hanya perlu memberi sedikit air agar tidak terlalu lengket."

"Ahh seperti itu, kau sangat pandai memasak nyonya Oh."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Baiklah bibi Oh."

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bertemu, dan sekarang mereka sudah sangat akrab.

Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap dua wanita yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur.

 **~OoO~**

 _"Maaf, nyonya Oh. Tapi aku bukan kekasih Sehun."_

 _Nyonya Oh tersenyum, "Panggil aku bibi Oh."_

 _Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Nyonya Oh menarik lengan Luhan, "Bagaimana kalau kita memasak?"_

 _Luhan hanya bisa nyengir kuda, 'Bagaimana ini?' gumam Luhan dalam hati._

 _Luhan bisa memasak, tetapi ia tidak hobi memasak. Sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini Luhan tidak memasak, karena Jungkook selalu datang ke apartmentnya. Jadi Jungkooklah yang memasak—karena Jungkook lebih pandai dalam hal memasak dibandingkan Luhan._

 _Nyonya Oh mengambil bahan-bahan seperti sayur, daging, dan bumbu lainnya dari dalam kulkas._

 _"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat menu makan malam yang spesial?"_

 _Luhan hanya diam sambil menatap nyonya Oh._

 _"Menu makan malam hari ini adalah *paela dan *patatas bravas, tidak lupa juga untuk menyajikan jus buah yang pastinya sangat bagus untuk kesehatan. Kau suka minum jus kan?"_

 _Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Sebenarnya, Luhan tidak suka buah. Tapi tidak apa-apa, lagipula buah juga bagus bagi kesehatan._

 _"Aku lupa, kau bukan kekasih Sehun. Tapi calon kekasih Sehun. Tidak, mungkin calon istri Sehun."_

 _Ini apalagi Ya Tuhan? Setelah kejadian lamaran yang sangat tidak elit kemarin, lalu kejadian canggung di lift tadi pagi. Dan sekarang—_ _l_ _elah Luhan tuh._

 _Tapi tidak masalah, demi masa depan yang sejahtera bersama Oh Sehun. Luhan rela kok._

 _"Apa ma—maksudnya?"_

 _"Sehun bilang padaku, tidak lama lagi dia akan melamar seorang dokter cantik bernama Luhan."_

 ** _DEG_**

 _"Dia juga memintaku datang ke sini, karena dia ingin aku membantunya untuk melamarmu Luhan."_

 _"Sehun memang pria yang dingin, tapi ia adalah tipe orang yang setia pada apa yang telah ia pilih. Dia memang pria yang tidak bisa bersikap romantis, tapi ia adalah orang yang sangat perhatian."_

 _Luhan menunduk sambil tersenyum. Keajaiban macam apa ini? Apa ini mimpi? Tidak ini nyata._

 **~OoO~**

"Kau harus memotongnya dengan benar, eh Sehun? Kau sudah pulang? Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?" ujar nyonya Oh saat melihat anak sulungnya yang sedang berdiri di dekat kulkas sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sejak tadi aku berdiri di sini, dan melihat dua wanita yang aku cintai sedang memasak."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

Annyeong! Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter kesepuluh dari fanfik ini~

Karena selama tiga hari ini saya libur dan tidak ada acara atau rencana untuk pergi, jadi saya mau fokus buat lanjutin fanfik ini hahahaha /tawa bahagia. Dari kemarin saya sudah membaca reviewnya, dan review dari kalian itu bikin saya semangat untuk melanjutkan fanfik ini xD.

 ***Paela = Makanan khas spanyol, seperti nasi goreng seafood (jika disamakan di Indonesia). Yang berbeda adalah bumbu-bumbu yang digunakan serta lebih banyaknya lauk pauk yang digunakan.**

 ***Patatas bravas = Makanan khas spanyol, bentuknya lebih mirip dengan kentang goreng, tapi yang membedakan keduanya yaitu dipotong panjang-panjang, kentangnya dipotong dalam bentuk seperempat. Dibumbui dalam saos pedas serta** **mayones.**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Phe19920110:** Mau juga dilamar sama Sehun hiks—. Aku selalu semangat kok hehehe apalagi kalo hari libur hehe xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Dianzu:** Sehun emang suka bikin anak orang kejang-kejang /ditabok Sehun. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **ererigado: **Jadian tydack yaaa~ jadian tydack yaaa /ditabok. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **kepala jamur:** Unch unch xD woahh Sehun memang hot xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **selynLH7:** Luhan emang suka malu malu monkey, jadi ya gitulah xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **seluhundeer:** Gapapa, senyum itu berkah kok xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **alfa ooh:** Sudah dilanjut karena tbc memang selalu menjadi pengganggu /ditabok tbc. Iya aku gak lama-lama kok, aku tahu menunggu itu tidak enak /apasih. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **dellassi:** Sehun emang suka bikin ambyar xD jadi malu, ada yang suka banget sama fanfik ini xD aku semangat kok heheh xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **YoungieHHS:** Sudah dilanjut~ Jangan menunggu berat, aku gak kuat hiks— /ditabok. Hhnnggg gimana ya, susah untuk dideskripsikan /plak. Ya intinya seperti itu xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **misslah:** Wahh mungkin kamu mengenal orang itu /apasih. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfavorite, dan mereview fanfik ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

 _With love, Erumin Smith._


	11. Eleventh (Protector of my heart)

_Hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya, membuat para murid kebingungan untuk pulang._

 _Sehun berdiri dengan tegak,_ _kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana._ _Ia bukan menatap hujan, tetapi menatap seorang gadis yang sedang menari dengan gembira dengan payung biru._

 _'Bahkan payung saja dipeluk.' gumamnya dalam hati._

 _Gadis itu memamerkan payung biru tersebut kepada teman-temannya._ _Sehun tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah gadis itu yang terlalu kekanakkan. Ya, Sehun tertawa hanya karena itu._

 _Satu fakta yang perlu diketahui, Sehun menyukai gadis yang imut, berpenampilan natural dan tidak dibuat-buat. Seperti gadis yang sedang ia perhatikan saat ini._

 _Gadis itu tidak peduli dia di cap sebagai gadis yang bodoh, jelek atau apapun. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah membuat dirinya dan orang-orang disekitarnya bahagia. Ya, gadis itu adalah Luhan._

 _Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar aneh."_

 _"Kau selalu bilang gadis itu aneh, tapi kau menyukainya. Kau lebih aneh Oh Sehun." ucap Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepala lalu melipat kedua tangannya._

 _"Orang aneh is not my style." ujar Yifan sambil menggelengkan kepala._

 _Sehun hanya menatap Yifan dengan_ _tatapan tajam. Ya seperti inilah pertengkaran orang aneh._

 _Hujan mulai berhenti, banyak murid yang berlari ataupun berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah dan parkiran._

 _Sehun melihat Luhan yang berjalan keluar gerbang bersama teman-temannya. Iapun memandang Luhan dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum simpul._

 _"Gadis aneh."_

.

.

 **Everytime**

 **Main pair: Oh Sehun x Luhan**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing.**

 **Warning! OOC, TYPO, GS, AU.**

 **selamat membaca~**

.

.

Pukul delapan malam di _apartment_ milik Sehun, sedang ada acara makan malam spesial.

Luhan dan nyonya Oh yang menyiapkan semua ini, mulai dari memasak makanan, menyiapkan meja makan, hingga menata piring dan gelas.

Makan malam hari ini mungkin akan menjadi makan malam paling spesial bagi Luhan.

"Masakanmu sangat enak." ujar nyonya Oh sambil mengangkat jempol kearah Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Nyonya Oh menatap Sehun yang sedang makan dengan lahap, sudut bibirnya mulai melengkung keatas sehingga membuat senyuman.

"Ekhm— Sehun, bukankah kau akan melamar dokter cantik itu?"

Sehun yang sedang makan dengan lahapnyapun tersedak hingga batuk. Anehnya, Luhan juga seperti itu. Hm, kok bisa sama? Mungkin jodoh—coret.

Jinyoung menatap kedua orang yang sedang tersedak, lalu menatap nyonya Oh sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Selagi dokter cantik itu ada disini, kenapa tidak melamarnya sekarang saja?" celetuk Jinyoung sambil mengedipkan satu mata kearah nyonya Oh.

Nyonya Oh mengangkat kedua jempolnya sambil tersenyum kearah Jinyoung. Pasangan ibu dan anak ini, memang selalu kompak.

"Aku sudah melamarnya kemarin, tapi belum dijawab."

Nyonya Oh menatap Sehun dalam, ia tetertawa lepas.

 **~OoO~**

Luhan berjalan kedapur sambil membawa piring kotor, ia membereskan piring dan gelas kotor yang habis dipakai. Nyonya Oh berbaring di kasur yang ada di dalam kamar, sedangkan Jinyoung melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda—bermain _playstation._

Sehun? Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dia hilang setelah makan malam. Entah di toilet atau di kamar belakang.

Luhan memasang _earphone_ _bluetooth_ ditelinganya. Lalu terdengarlah lagu DBSK yang berjudul ballons. Luhan mencuci piring sambil mendengar musik.

"Nananaana~ Heummm~"

Sehun menatap Luhan dari belakang—entah sejak kapan Sehun berdiri disana. Ia mendekati Luhan dan melepaskan benda yang ada di telinga Luhan.

"Eh—" Luhan membalikkan badannya lalu mendongkak keatas.

Luhan menunduk dan mematikan keran air. Canggung? Pasti.

"Boleh aku bantu?"

 **Aku?**

"A—ya, boleh."

Sehun dan Luhan mencuci piring bersama.

Jantung Luhan mulai berdegup kencang. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

"Aku menyukaimu, apa kau ingin menikah denganku?"

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya hingga membuat bundaran kecil, lamaran macam apa ini? Melamar di dapur, tepatnya di wastafel. Astaga—sangat tidak elit. Tapi, Luhan suka kok.

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab, aku anggap kau menerima lamaran ini."

Luhan diam.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Luhan tetap diam.

Sehun melihat kearah Luhan, "Kenapa diam?"

"Katamu, kalau aku diam kau akan menganggap aku menerima lamaranmu."

Ya tuhan, adakah gadis seperti Luhan di dunia ini? Ada, buktinya Luhan ada.

Sehun menepuk keningnya, ia lupa kalau tangannya itu banyak busa sabun. Sekarang, keningnya penuh dengan busa dan juga air.

Sehun hanya berfikir apakah gadis ini benar benar bodoh? Sehun menggelengkan kepala.

"Jadi kau menerima lamaranku?" Luhan hanya mengangguk seperti bayi rusa.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas hingga membuat pipi Luhan juga terkena busa dan air—karena tangan Sehun penuh dengan busa dan air.

Luhan yang tidak terima pipinya basahpun ikut mengolesi Sehun dengan busa, hingga membuat wajah tampan Sehun tertutup dengan busa putih.

Merekapun tertawa sambil menyirami air dan busa satu sama lain. Lantai penuh dengan air, busa, bahkan sabun. Ya itu semua karena Sehun dan Luhan.

Ya, sejak saat itulah Sehun sudah resmi melamar dokter cantik yang selalu ia ceritakan pada sang bunda.

 **~OoO~**

Hari demi hari yang sudah dilewati Sehun dan juga Luhan. Setelah Sehun datang kerumah Luhan bersama keluarganya untuk acara lamaran, lalu keluarga merekapun sepakat untuk menikahkan mereka. Bahkan acara pertunanganpun sudah mereka lewati.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling spesial bagi Luhan maupun Sehun. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Tiga bulan sudah berlalu, dan hari ini mereka benar-benar akan meresmikan hubungan mereka. Bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tetapi sebagai sepasang suami-istri.

Jungkook masuk kedalam ruang rias pengantin wanita. Ia membawa sebuket bunga mawar dan memberinya kepada Luhan.

"Wahh kakakku tidak sendiri lagi." ucap Jungkook sambil memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Kalian ini seperti _teletubbies_ saja." ucap Woojin sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap kedua kakaknya yang sedang berpelukan.

Dan pada akhirnya Woojin mendapat jitakan kecil dari Jungkook.

 **~OoO~**

Acara resepsipun dimulai. Ya, sekarang Sehun dan Luhan sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

Banyak orang yang datang ke acara resepsi pernikahan mereka. Mulai dari keluarga, para dokter, para militer, jenderal, serta sahabat mereka.

"Bagaimana cara mencuri hati seorang dokter? Cepat beritahu aku!" ujar Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang bersalaman dengan mempelai pria.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mencuri hati dokter Byun?" omongan Sehun membuat pipi telinga Chanyeol memerah. Ya, Chanyeol menyukai dokter Byun. Entah sejak kapan, yang pasti ia mulai menyukai teman seperjuangan Luhan itu.

"Akhirnya kau menikah juga, haha." ucap seorang pria bertubuh _goals_ dan memakai seragam militer, lalu bersalaman dengan Sehun.

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat melihat pria itu. Pria itu tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Dunia terasa sangat sempit ya, bahkan teman seperjuanganku di sekolah militer menikah dengan tetangga dekat rumahku." ucap pria itu.

Pria berwajah tampan itu memang tidak asing lagi bagi Luhan. Ya benar, pria yang sedang berbincang dengan Sehun adalah tetangga rumah Luhan. Bahkan keluarga Luhan dan keluarga pria itu sangat dekat.

"Kau mengenal Taehyung?" ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah pria tersebut. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Dia adalah Kim Taehyung, adik dari Kim Junmyeon—pria yang pernah Luhan suka saat sekolah menengah pertama. Dunia ini rasanya sangat sempit, karena ternyata mereka semua saling mengenal.

"Taehyung adalah _junior_ ku saat kita sekolah militer, kita sama-sama mengambil angkatan udara saat itu." jelas Sehun.

Dari kejauhan, Jungkook menatap punggung pria yang sedang berbincang dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Ia tersenyum lalu menunduk.

 **~OoO~**

Acara selesai, semua tamu undangan sudah pulang. Hanya ada keluarga dan beberapa pelayan yang ada di dalam gedung.

Sehun dan Luhan juga sudah berganti pakaian, mereka berpenampilam santai. Sehun memakai celana hitam panjang dan kaos putih dan juga sweater. Sedangkan Luhan memakai celana panjang dan juga kaos lengan panjang.

Mereka duduk di taman belakang gedung, menatap air yang ada di dalam kolam renang.

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan mungil Luhan, dan sebaliknya. Luhan bersender di bahu lebar milik Sehun, dan pria yang menjadi tempat senderan Luhanpun juga menaruh kepalanya diatas kepala Luhan.

Sehun bisa menunjukkan sikap romantisnya, tanpa harus mengeluarkan kata-kata manis.

Sehun memang pria idaman. Tapi sekarang Sehun adalah milik Luhan.

"Ini seperti mimpi." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi ini nyata, apa perlu kucubit dulu agar kau percaya kalau ini bukan mimpi?" Sehun tertawa.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, Luhan tertidur pulas di bahu Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan yang tertidur dengan pulas. Ia langsung menggendong Luhan ala _bridal_ _style_ dan membawanya kedalam—selain memesan gedung untuk melangsungkan acara pernikahan, Sehun dan Luhan juga memesan kamar hotel yang berada di sebelah gedung untuk mereka, dan keluarga besar mereka.

 _"Mungkin aku bukanlah pria yang hangat, tapi aku adalah pria yang akan melindungimu setiap saat bahkan selamanya." —Sehun._

 _"Mungkin aku bukanlah wanita yang cantik ataupun pintar, tapi aku adalah wanita yang akan menjaga hatimu setiap saat bahkan selamanya." —Luhan._

.

.

 **End.**

 **Omake.**

"Ya begitulah, sangat rumit tapi berakhir bahagia."

Luhan dan Jungkook sedang berbincang-bincang di taman belakang rumah.

"Kisah cintamu sangat manis." ucap Jungkook.

Luhan dan Jungkook saling bercerita sambil meminum teh hangat. Sudah empat tahun sejak Luhan menikah, mereka jadi jarang bertemu—terakhir kali bertemu saat Jungkook menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Jungkook, bagaimana kalau kita membuat cerita? Kau membuat cerita tentang kisah cintaku dan aku membuat cerita tentang kisah cintamu." ucap Luhan.

"Ide yang bagus, haha." Jungkook dan Luhanpun tertawa.

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar tiga tahun berlari dengan lincahnya dan hanya memakai celana pendek selutut, "Mamah!"

Luhan menggendong anak itu dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Haowen! Anak mamah yang tampan, kenapa kau tidak memakai baju eoh?"

"Aku thedang belajar wushu dengan ayah." ucap anak itu sambil terbata-bata.

"Haowen! Kau lucu sekali." ucap Jungkook sambil mencubit pipi Haowen.

"Bibi Jungkook jahat! Pipi Haowen chakit."

Haowen selalu membuat semua orang gemas. Dengan wajahnya yang cuek dan dingin seperti ayahnya, Haowen membuat banyak wanita berteriak histeris saat melihatnya.

Ya, seperti inilah kehidupan Luhan setelah menikah dengan Sehun dan mempunyai anak. Hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecil mereka.

"Oh iya, menurutmu apa judul yang bagus untuk menceritakan tentang kisah cintamu?" tanya Jungkook pada Luhan.

"Hmm, mungkin everytime."

.

.

 **The End.**

 **A/N:**

Annyeong! Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter terakhir dari fanfik ini.

Tidak terasa sudah chapter yang ke sebelas saja hehe, perasaan baru kemarin saya membuat chapter pertama /abaikan. Saya sangat berterima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca fanfik ini /membungkuk dengan sopan.

Cerita ini ada side storynya loh hehe... Bukan hanya Luhan yang mempunyai kisah cinta manis dan seru, adiknya (Jungkook) juga memiliki kisah cinta yang tak kalah seru. Kalau mau membaca side story dari fanfiksi 'Everytime' ini, kalian bisa baca 'Valuable' di akun **_Dianzu._**

 **Balasan review:**

 **Dianzu:** Gas terus wkwkw xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **KMHHS:** Aduhh jadi malu xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **ererigado:** Otw ambil tandu buat angkat author ererigado xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Phe19920110:** Camer sukanya main kode kodean wkwkw beda sama anaknya yang suka to the point xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Ersaheizza07:** Bremm bremmm /ceritanya tancap gas xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **kepala jamur:** Iya nih, bikin Luhan terbang mulu xD hahaha iya deh calon istri wkkw xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Yani Mardiani:** Sudah dilanjut~ Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **dreamsoo12:** Sehun emang nih wkwk xD manis kayak muka authornya ya /ditabok. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **seluhundeer:** Iya nih, rusa cina jadi terbang mulu kan xD. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

 **Hannie222:** Tinggal lampu hijaunya aja /apasih. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfavorite, dan mereview /bow.

Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk my sista, _Dianzu._

Sampai bertemu di fanfik selanjutnya.

 _With love, Erumin Smith._


End file.
